A Hidden Life
by PepsiLover919
Summary: Fallen Angels is the most popular girl band in the country, but when their biggest rival the Demon Angels enroll at their high school all hell breaks out. With Sasuke back in her life Sakura is always reminded of how things used to be before the accident. All they need is eachother to save themselves, but how can that happen when Sakura keeps pushing him away? Will Sasuke remember?
1. School and Tai

**DON'T OWN NARUTO IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM!!  
****ANY LYRICS. SONGS. MUSIC. THAT IS SAID IN THIS STORY IS NOT MINE. I HAVE NO AFFILIATIONS WITH THE WRITERS OR MUSICIANS.**

I walked down the hallway proudly, last nights concert had gone swimmingly, or so to speak. I'd done an encore, signed a few autographs, and met a few offers for separate parties.

"Sakura!"

Turning around , I watched my friend run up to me. She wore the same black leather wristband as I did on her left wrist. Our matching skinny jeans, but I wore a black t-shirt with a rainbow peace-sign on the chest, where as she wore a bright yellow shirt with pink hearts all over it.

"Hey Hinata, what's up?"

"Ino, she got into another fight!"

"She did WHAT?!"

Together we ran to the courtyard and found Ino arguing with another girl, who was flanked by a mean looking girl.

__

Humph! Preps!

Stepping next to Ino, while Hinata held my bright red flip-flops, I crossed my arms.

"What do you want?" I asked them boredly.

"Her to get away from my love!" the girl shouted.

I frowned. Karin was her name. I literally hate this girl, she is a total bitch. End of story. The meanest girl I've ever met in my entire life and she's a horrid singer.

"Why? He's NOT you're boyfriend!" I growled back.

"BITCH!"

Karin lunged at me, nails ready to rip and claw at my pimple-free face. Me and Ino both side stepped away and she missed us.

"Sakura you are such a wanna-be!" Karin shrieked, diving straight for me.

I sighed and caught her hands and held her before me.

"I am not a wanna be, and you are not Shikamaru's girlfriend, so leave Ino and him alone. They obviously like one another, so just leave them alone."

Dropping her to the ground.

"Fine!" she cried.

Turning to walk away, Karin tried to foot-sweep me, but I jumped before she hit me.

"Black belt stupid, remember?"

Smirking at he udder shock me, Ino, and Hinata left. Well right after I put my shoes back on that is.

**--------------------------------AFTER SCHOOL--------------------------------**

"Sakura, is there rehearsal tonight?"

The fourth member of the group had joined us, Tenten.

"Actually no, so it's freedom tonight. Do you want a ride or not?" I asked them.

"Nope, I'm going home to help my mom bake cookies with my lil' sis." Ino said and walked off to her car.

"I'm goin' out with Neji then, if there isn't practice." Tenten said dreamily, then left as well.

Hinata was poking her two index fingers together. Smiling, I put my arm over her shoulder and we walked to my truck together.

"Hey, Sakura?"

"Hm?"

I had pulled into Hinata's driveway and was just waiting for her to hop out.

"Did you know that the Demon Angels are coming to our school?"

I starred at her in disbelief. That meant that he would be here.

"Is it a rumor or facts?"

"I think that it's true, but are you going to be okay with this? What if he tries to get close again?"

"I'll deal with it then. Do you want to help me and Tai practice?"

Neither of us wanted to talk about this subject.

"Actually that sounds like more fun then doing my homework, heheh."

"GREAT!" I said excitedly.

Spending a few hours with Tai would be torture, the big pervert.

**--------------------------------AT SAKURA'S HOME--------------------------------**

We walked into the empty looking 3 story home and heard my older brother talking in the kitchen

"He's here." I groaned, slipping out of my flip-flops.

"Sorry Saki. Hey, do you have the song ready?"

I felt my face heat up. There was song in particular that I wanted to do, but it had to be the right person.

"Eh heheh. Not really. I've got a few okay ones."

Hinata nodded happily, and walked with me into the kitchen.

"I'm home Kyo."

My brother, who also sports our family traits. He has short pink hair that's spiked up in every possible direction and our eyes both glowed a magnificent bright green. Then there was his friend, a singer who'd won a contest to sing with me on stage. He went to the a private school and is an excellent singer. Tai Fujioka.

"Hey sis, have you picked a duet yet?" Kyo asked as I reached in the fridge for a Pepsi.

"Uh yeah. Hang on a minute, the lyrics are in my room." I lied.

Hinata grabbed a blueberry juice box and followed behind me.

Tai smirked and followed us up to my bedroom.

"So what song is it?" he asked, while looking at all the sheet music spread around my room.

I gulped and looked at him sheepishly.

"I didn't pick one yet."

He shook his head smiling and reached for the folder on my desk. Before Hinata or I could stop him he was looking through it.

"How about this then?" he held up my sacred lyrics.

"NO! Sorry but that's special!" I said, snatching the folder away from him.

Confusion crossed his face. Frowning at him, I could help but feel angry.

"Saki, how about this?"

I looked at the music Hinata held and smiled.

"Thanks. This is good."

Handing it to Tai, I watched as his face lit up.

* * *

_.com/watch?v=NgjZFj1GLdw&feature=quicklist_

_(this is how it sounds. just cut and paste it, u know how. i don't own the song or the band and have no affiliation with it, just being nice so that you know what song I'm talking about if you happened to like the lyrics.)_

* * *

"Woh, this is good!" Tai said approvingly.

Smiling proudly, I nodded in agreement. This had been the song that won him the permission to sing with me.

* * *

_So let me explain if anyone is confused. Kyo Haruno is Sakura's older brother and is the manager to her band. Tenten, Ino, and Hinata are also in her band and are Sakura's best friends. Tai is just a random person who won a contest to sing with the group for one song. Don't worry, Sasuke and the others will be in, in the next chapter._

_R&R please!_

_:o)_


	2. Demon Angels and Fallen Angels

**--------------------------------AT THE NEXT CONCERT--------------------------------**

Fans cheered and roared with excitement as Tenten and Hinata took the stage. Tenten behind the drum set and Hinata behind the keyboard with a mic so that she could sing when she does.

Ino was next, carrying her rainbow colored guitar.

"Now, let's get a huge round of applause for Sakura and Tai!" Ino said excitedly into her mic.

The music slowly started playing and I smiled as we took the stage together.

__

Emily will find a better place to fall asleep  
She belongs to fairy tales that I could never be  
The future haunts with memories that I could never have  
And hope is just a stranger wondering how it got so bad

I die each time you look away  
My heart, my life will never be the same  
This love will take my everything  
One breath, one touch will be the end of me

You could be the final straw that brings me back to earth  
Ever-waiting airports full of the love that you deserve  
Wishing I could find a way to wash away the past  
Knowing that my heart  
Will break, but at least the pain will last

I die each time you look away  
My heart, my life will never be the same  
This love will take my everything  
One breath, one touch will be the end of me

Emily will find a better place to fall asleep  
Maybe she will save me in the oceans of her dream  
And maybe someday love  
Maybe someday love  
Maybe someday love

We hugged each other and waved to the crowd.

"Are you ready to have a rocking time?" I asked.

They roared with cheers.

"Great then lets PARTY!"

**--------------------------------AT SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY--------------------------------**

"Hey, did you hear, today's the day that Demon Angels come to school!" Ino said, bouncing up and down like a fangirl.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Tenten, who was acting the same way.

"Well well well, look who it is."

Ino and Tenten immediately stopped drooling and looked at our greatest enemy. Karin and goons.

"What do you want Karin?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Oh, nothing, just this."

She reached for the necklace that I wore proudly around my neck.

"Slut!" I shouted, catching her hand and throwing her up and over my back.

She landed with a thud on the hard tile ground and cried.

"Leave me and my friends alone, Karin. We haven't done anything to you." I said tiredly.

Walking away, I checked the stone on it, running my thumb over the unseen part of the sparkling stone. (Seriously, it's not a gemstone, it's a small sparkly rock. lol.). The small Uchiha fan had been carved into it.

"Wow Sakura, that was great." Hinata said happily.

"So they're coming today? They really want all the fans around them?" I asked.

My question was answered by the loud screams of love and all the sudden girls lined up to where my locker was. I slid to my news.

"Why me?" I complained, "Why does he have to be next to my locker?"

My friends laughed at me and helped me back up to my feet.

"Do I look alright?" Ino asked.

I raised an eyebrow at her. She was adjusting her black miniskirt and white halter top. I wore a t-shirt that was a faded gray color with little hearts all over it. Then I wore dark blue low rise jeans and the same flip-flops like always.

"You look fine Ino, chill please."

Watching him as fangirls ran up to him with pictures of the guy and shirts with his picture on them. He walked up to a locker, which was right next to mine and frowned deeply.

"Hey, Hinata, I found the new guys."

We laughed at my stupid joke.

"Guess we should get our things?" Tenten asked.

We all sweat dropped as the girls glared at us.

"So Tenten, did you get the message from my bro?" I asked quietly.

She shook her head no.

"Really? Did the rest of you?" I asked.

None of them new what I was talking about.

"Kyo wants us to meet him at the studio, we've got to do some rehearsal stuff."

"Really?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, that's weird that we didn't know."

I sighed and shook my head.

"Check your phones."

All the girls pulled out there phones and turned each of them turned a bright red color. Each had a voice mail and txt messages from Kyo.

"Wow, keep your phones on."

Giggling, we laughed together at how silly we are acting, at least until a hand fell down on my should, along with the other girls.

"So you're Sakura."

Tensing underneath the touch, I bowed my head slightly, hiding my eyes beneath my bangs. Recognizing the voice of Sasuke Uchiha, lead singer in the band Demon Angels.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I asked him darkly.

Fans gasped.

"You're that singer from the band The Fearless Angels."

Turning around to face him, onyx met bright green, I saw his breathing falter slightly.

"No. I'm just some random girl."

"No you're not. I know you, don't I?"

Biting my lip, I looked away and slammed my locker.

"I knew you once, but you're a backstabbing bastard."

Walking away, I heard Ino calling after me. Dropping my school bag, I raced out of the school so that they didn't see my foolish tears fall.

_If I look back, I'll ruin everything. You broke my heart once Sasuke, I am not letting that happen for a second time._

Leaving the school, I just ran.

**--------------------------------DEMON ANGELS--------------------------------**

They watched the pink-haired beauty run away, unsure of what had just happened here.

"How do you know me?" Sasuke whispered, watching after her.

"Sasuke, come on, lets go to class." said Naruto, the spiky haired blond.

"Yeah."

Sasuke walked with his friends to class, but all he could think about was that pink haired girl. Lately he'd been remembering short clips about a pink haired girl from when he was younger, but it was always her walking away.

Sasuke wasn't sure why he new her, but he did know that Sakura new him.

What Sakura didn't know about Sasuke was that a few days after he'd broken her heart, by dumping her for her best friend, he'd been a car crash that killed his parents. It left Sasuke with amnesia and unable to remember Sakura or anything else. Now he's slowly starting to see bits and pieces of a pink haired girl, but only when she was running away.

"Sasuke, Kakashi called, he wants us to meet him and the Studio." Shikamaru said.

"Oh, alright."

**--------------------------------AFTER SCHOOL AT THE STUDIO--------------------------------**

I sat there in the conference room, I was the only one not to change my clothes.

"Wanna practice while we wait?" Ino asked hopeful.

The girls all seemed to be thinking the same thing. Wrinkling my nose, I nodded and followed them silently to the rehearsal room.

"Sakura are you ready?" Ino asked.

I shrugged and the piano started to play.

__

Oh, thinking about our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Now, nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me coming back for more

Cause baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

Oh, once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Pick you up when you're feeling down  
Now, nothing can change what you mean to me  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way

Cause baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

I've been waiting for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along  
Now our dreams are coming true  
Through the good times  
And the bad  
I'll be standing there by you

Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

ohh ohh ohh  
ohh ohh ohh  
we're in heaven

At some point the group that we'd been waiting for had showed up and were standing on the other side of the glass wall, listening to us.

This was the song that I loved to listen to, Heaven (by: DJ SAMMY no me!).


	3. The Studio

_*BEEP*_

"Sakura, the group you'd been waiting for is here." Kyo said.

"What group??" I asked confused.

Staring through the window, I found that is was Demon Angels, the group that'd joined my high school.

"What are they doing here?" I growled, balling my hands into fists.

Kyo led us into a conference room, looking all of us in, well except for Kyo himself and the white-haired manager.

Sitting on the table, I crossed my arms and starred at them. One was a excited looking spiky blond boy with crystal blue eyes. Then another one with pineapple like hair.

"Well, it's a pleasure to finally get to meet you." said the blond boy.

"Yeah, we've heard a lot about you four. You're really amazing." said a boy with spiky brown hair.

"Yes, you're quite a beautiful group, especially the drummer."

Glancing at the boy, I realized that it was Neji, Tenten's boyfriend. Smiling, I nodded and thanked them.

"Yeah, but who are you?" Ino asked.

All the boys and I sweat dropped. They were just as popular as us.

"Well we only hear about Sasuke, your names aren't said as much." Hinata said, trying to defend her friends stupidity.

Sasuke just starred at me, like he was trying to figure something out.

"Dude, it's rude to stare, didn't you know that?" I asked, annoyed.

"You're the girl from earlier. You're wearing the same clothes too."

I smirked.

"Don't know what you're talking about. I'm sure lots of people have these clothes."

"You're her. I remember your voice, it's beautiful."

"Huh?" I asked shocked.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Sakura smiled proudly as she walked up onto the stage, ready to sing her first solo ever. She'd practiced extremely hard for this and was ready to show her parents what would become of her._

"_Sakura Haruno, singing 'On My Fathers Wings'." said the judge._

_She sang her song, while smiling, and sounded like an angel. Both her parents had fallen to tears._

"_That was beautiful, your voice, it's beautiful."_

_Turning around, Sakura came face to face with Sasuke Uchiha. Her long time crush, who held a bouquet of roses for his pink haired angel._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

I starred at him blankly.

"Saki, are you alright? You're looking kind of spacey." Tenten said.

"Fine, just remembered something. It was nothing, just torture."

"Oh, gotcha." Tenten said understandingly.

I shrugged and glared at Sasuke.

"Don't think that kind words can fix the past, you backstabber."

"Hey! What did Sasuke ever do to you?!" the blond asked angrily.

"Naruto enough! It's between them, not us." Hinata growled.

_*BEEP*_

"Sakura, please come outside of the conference room, Sasuke as well."

Leaving the room, I found myself drug off into a separate hall by there manager. He wore a eye patch over his left eye, it made him look even cooler, especially with gravity defying hair.

"While you give Sasuke a break already?" he asked tiredly.

"Why should I? I had to watch him break my heart and date my best friend!" I cried.

"He doesn't remember anything from when he was younger. A few days after he broke you're heart he'd been in a terrible car crash, killing his parents. He has amnesia and can't remember anything, until he saw you perform. Something about you or your voice has triggered a connection with him that nobody can break." said the man.

**+++++++++++++KYO AND SASUKE+++++++++++++**

"Sasuke, how do you know Sakura?" Kyo asked.

"I..... I can't remember how." Sasuke said quietly.

"I see. Then let me explain this. Sakura has had her heart broken by you once before, before your amnesia. You ditched her for her worst enemy. Leaving her alone and heart broken."

Sasuke starred at Kyo horror struck.

"I WHAT?!?!"

**+++++++++++++IN THE CONFERENCE ROOM+++++++++++++**

I was the first to enter the room. Sitting down in the corner, like I always do when I'm upset, and held my knees to my chest. Hinata was first to squat down in front of me, a deep frown on her face.

"Sakura, why are your eyes bloodshot?" she asked me.

One of the boys, the one with spiky brown hair, squatted down next to Hinata, a strange expression on his face. He sniffed the air and then handed me a tissue.

"You've been crying. Why?"

I looked away.

"Because."

"Tell me."

His hand shot out and grabbed under my chin forcefully, making me look at him.

"Kiba stop! You're hurting her." Naruto said, shocked.

A smile crept onto my lips and I grabbed his hand tightly. Standing up, I threw the much taller boy across the room and into the blonde.

"Saki, go easy on him." Ino said, pulling the table against the wall, giving us more room.

"Sure, anything for you Ino."

"Thanks."

Popping my knuckles, I picked him up by the collar of his shirt. Smiling, I set him down gently on his feet.

"That was rude of me and I'm sorry."

He smiled and cocked his head to one side, like a dog would do.

"Pinky's my friend!" Kiba said happily, swinging me above his head.

Kiba smelled like a dog and he spun me around like one of those merry-go-rounds at the park that make you woozy.

"Can you put me down please. I'm starting to feel dizzy from all the spinning you're doing." I mumbled.

The door opened as my feet touched the ground. Stumbling backwards slightly, I turned to face the new comer as my vision blurred slightly.

**--------------------------INO'S POV--------------------------**

Sakura wavered in her stepping, from all the spinning. It seemed as if everything had started moving in slow motion as she fell to the ground.

"Sakura!" Tenten and I said together, rushing to her side.

"Eh heheheheh....... sorry. Just lost my footing that's all." Sakura said, scratching her head.

I rolled my eyes and both Tenten and I pulled her to her feet. She popped up quickly, light as a feather, as always.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Kiba asked, following Sakura around the room like a lost little puppy.

"I don't care what you all do, but we're going to practice." Tenten said, picking the door lock.

The boys sweat dropped.

"But why? Didn't you just have a concert?" Naruto asked.

Sakura looked at him boredly. Smirking, we shrugged together.

"Does that really matter? We like to sing and play." she replied.

He was about to answer when we left the room and headed for our instruments. The boys following behind us.

"So, Sakura, is it? Why don't you all make yourself known at the school?" Pineapple haired boys asked.

**--------------------------NORMAL POV--------------------------**

Sakura turned to look at him, a smile on her face.

"Because this way, I'm treated like everybody else. But if you must know, the teachers know about us, just not the students."

The group walked into the room where there instruments laid. Sakura's a black guitar with gold stars on it. Ino's a rainbow colored bass guitar. Tenten at her shinny white and silver drum set. Hinata at her perfectly maintained purple keyboard.

The boys remained on the other side of the glass, watching the girls closely.

"She will be loved." Ino lipped to them. ("She Will Be Loved" Maroon 5)

Nodding, Tenten hit her drumsticks together four times, signaling the beat.

Sakura:

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone elseI drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your doorI've had you so many times but somehowI want more_

Sakura and Ino (singing back-up):

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be lovedShe will be loved_

Sakura:

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

Sakura and Tenten (singing back-up):

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you wan_t

Sakura and Ino:

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rainLook for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be lovedAnd she will be loved_

_And she will be lovedAnd she will be loved_

Sakura:

_I know where you hideAlone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

Sakura and Tenten:

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

Sakura and Ino:

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be lovedAnd she will be loved_

_And she will be lovedAnd she will be loved_

(Hinata in the background):

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

Sakura (sang softly):

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Try so hard to say goodbye...._

Sakura smirked and nodded towards Hinata, who in turn smiled back.

"Try." she lipped.

Understanding, the girls shifted around slightly, getting Hinata up front of them. ("Try" Hayden Panettiere)

Hinata:

_You're scared… _

_you'll fall _

_sometimes it seems impossible_

_ but your hopes…and dreams _

_are closer than they seem _

_Why not? _

_Give yourself a chance _

_Nothin's gonna hold you back_

_ Everything you want is right there waiting _

_Whatcha wanna do_

_ Gotta have some faith in you _

_Don't you know _

_That you can have it all _

Hinata and Sakura:

_If you TRY _

_AND YOU JUST BELIEVE YOU CAN..…YOU WILL _

_REACH INSIDE_

_ DON'T BE SCARED TO DREAM_

_ YOU'LL NEVER KNOW UNTIL _

_UNTIL YOU TRY..…JUST TRY_

Hinata:

_You're fears.....and doubts_

_ They find a way to break you down _

_But it's not.. the end _

_You get right back up again _

_Why not? _

_Give yourself a chance _

_Nothin's gonna hold you back _

_Everything you want is right there waiting _

_Whatcha wanna do _

_Gotta have some faith in you_

_ Don't you know _

_That you can have it all_

Hinata and Sakura:

_If you TRY _

_AND YOU JUST BELIEVE YOU CAN…YOU WILL_

_ REACH INSIDE _

_DON'T BE SCARED TO DREAM YOU'LL NEVER KNOW UNTIL _

_UNTIL YOU TRY..… _

Sakura and Ino:

_What's the matter with believing that you can do anything....._

_oh_

_Take control and make the future what you want it to be _

_That's when you'll see? _

Hinata:

_If you TRY_

_ AND YOU JUST BELIEVE YOU CAN…YOU WILL _

_REACH INSIDE_

_ DON'T BE SCARED TO DREAM YOU'LL NEVER KNOW UNTIL_

_ UNTIL YOU TRY AND YOU JUST BELIEVE YOU CAN…..YOU WILL _

_REACH INSIDE _

_DREAMS ARE POSSIBLE _

_YOU'LL NEVER KNOW UNTIL _

_UNTIL YOU TRY...…_

_JUST TRY try......_

Both Sakura and Ino patted the red-faced Hinata on the back before helping her move the keyboard back to where it originally was.

Ino and Tenten then did there own songs, proudly matching the other two with there voices.

"Hey guys, you want to do "If you can dream" ? " Sakura asked.

"Woh! Hold the phone! You're asking for a Disney?" Ino exclaimed.

Sakura rolled her eyes and shrugged. Obviously Ino was wearing off on her, since she IS the Disney freak out of the four of them. Sakura gestured towards Hinata, who immediately started playing.

Sakura:

_There is a world where hope _

_And dreams can last for all time _

_A wondrous place to go _

_You'll know it _

_When your heart finds ....._

Ino:

_Hearing our song as old as rhyme _

_Hold my hand we're gonna fly_

_ What a magic ride...._

_And just a kiss away ...._

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata:

_If you can dream_

_The wish we're making..... on a star_

_Is comin' true_

Tenten:

_The colors of the wind will lead_

_ My heart right back to you _

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata:

_Cause if you can dream, _

_Reflections in a diamond sky,_

_ Come shinin' on through _

Hinata:

_Romance will always be so new _

_And love will save the day _

_If you can dream _

Ino:

_Someday my prince will come _

_It's certain as the sunrise _

Hinata:

_One day the slipper fits_

_Then you feel the love in his eyes _

Sakura:

_It's the tale as old as time_

_There's no mountain we can't climb_

_When you're finally mine_

_And just a kiss away _

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata:

_If you can dream_

_The wish we're making..... on a star_

_Is comin' true_

Tenten:

_The colors of the wind will lead_

_My heart right back to you _

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata:

_Cause if you can dream, _

_Reflections in a diamond sky,_

_Come shinin' on through _

Hinata:

_Romance will always be so new _

_And love will save the day _

_If you can dream _

Tenten:

_So the story goes _

_Never die the rose _

Ino:

_There's a whole new world _

_Waiting there for us _

Sakura and Ino:

_Waiting just for us......_

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata:

_If you can dream_

_The wish we're making..... on a star_

_Is comin' true_

Tenten:

_The colors of the wind will lead _

_My heart right back to you _

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata:

_Cause if you can dream, _

_Reflections in a diamond sky, _

_Come shinin' on through _

Hinata:

_Romance will always be so new _

Sakura:

_And love will save the day, Ooooohhhh _

Ino, Hinata, and Tenten:

_Love will save the day _

_If you can dream _

Sakura:

_You can dream....._

The boys stared in with awe struck faces on.

"There harmony." Shikamaru muttered.

"The way she moved." Kiba whispered.

"So angelic."

Sasuke's eyes had been pinned to Sakura like a moth to a flame. He found the way that she moved and sang was so angelic that the word barely described them. There was nothing that he could do to change his mind. Sasuke Uchiha was falling in love.


	4. The Pepsi IS a neccesity

Sasuke kept his eyes on Sakura as she walked silently out of the practice room. Something in her eyes was telling him something.

"Teme, is she okay?" Naruto asked, gesturing towards Sakura.

"Hn."

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm, spinning her around to face him. She glared at him, sending a chill down the stoic Uchiha's body.

"What do you want?"

"Are you hurt."

It was a statement, not a question.

Sakura shrugged and pulled her arm from his grasp.

"So what if I am, what's it to you?"

With this, Sakura walked away, heading towards the parking lot. The girls were all going to head home.

**--------------------------------------- THE BOYS ---------------------------------------**

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall.

"Dude, she's so freakin' hott!" Shikamaru said, starring at Ino's retreating form.

"And Hinata's so gorgeous!" Naruto muttered, a lustful look in his eyes.

Neji glared at Naruto and punched him in the face.

"THAT'S MY COUSIN!!"

The other boys sweat dropped and looked down the hall at Naruto, who was smirking.

"We should probably head home, no?" Kiba asked.

"Hn."

Sasuke just stayed there leaning against the wall. He didn't want to go just yet because something was making him want to stay behind.

**--------------------------------------- IN THE PARKING LOT ---------------------------------------**

Sakura sat on the hood of her truck, wrapping bandages on her right hand. While she'd been playing, her old cuts had opened. You'd have thought that the cuts were from guitar strings, but they weren't. It was from the hard practice that she'd done earlier that day, after leaving the school building.

"Gawd! I'm such an idiot!"

"Are you talking to yourself?"

Looking up, Sakura found herself face to face with Sasuke, a smirk on his face.

"Hn."

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))-SASUKE'S POV-(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand. She flinched away from the touch and got down on her own. Raising my eyebrow, I crossed my arms.

"What's wrong with your hand?"

"Nothing." she replied coolly.

"Uh huh, then why are you shying away?"

She glared and stepped around me.

"Maybe because I don't like strange guys touching me?" she replied sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm strange? You let Kiba swing you around, but no. I'M strange?"

At this Sakura giggled.

"Yeah, but he's cute, in his own childish way."

"And you don't think I'm cute?"

I mentally smacked my head. That was sooooo not the thing to say at the moment.

"Dunno, can I get back to you about that? I have to get it just right."

Sakura slipped inside her truck and stared the engine.

**--------------------------------------- THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL (SAKURA'S POV) ---------------------------------------**

I walked into school wearing a black soccer camp t-shirt, and gray sweatpants, rolled down so that you could see the red soffee shorts that I was wearing. Then the signature leather bracelet on my left wrist, which was our bands signature. My bag was hanging of my right shoulder lazily as I walked to the 'spot'.

Spotting Ino, I waved over to her tiredly.

"Well Sakura, I see you're comfy today." she teased.

"Oh shut up! I was up till 4:30 doing my homework. Then we ran out of Pepsi last night, so there wasn't any for me to drink this morning!"

Ino smirked and hugged me.

"AW!! Look at this! Girly affection!"

Ino and I smirked and turned to face Sasuke and his friends.

"Can we help you with something?"

"I know you're that girl from yesterday."

I rolled my eyes dramatically and glanced at Ino. She did the same.

"What girl from yesterday? I have absolutely no clue what you're talking about." I replied boredly.

Before Sasuke could retort, the 'csh' of an opening Pepsi can could be heard. My eyes widened and I looked around for the source. It was Naruto.

"Naruuuuttoooo...."

I batted my eye lashes at him. It turn he blushed, along with all the guys around us.

"Um.... y-yes Sakura?"

"Do you think that...... maybe...... I could have a sip of that P-pepsi?"

Ino sweat dropped.

"Sure Sakura! Have the whole thing!"

Naruto gladly handed me the can.

"Dude, your eyes are twinkling." Ino laughed.

Shrugging, I drank the whole can down in a matter of moments. Smiling, I tossed the can into the recycling bin then hugged Naruto.

"And yeah, we ARE the girls from yesterday."

Grabbing my bag from the ground, Ino and I left the boys and led Hinata and Tenten away, who'd just walked in.

**--------------------------------------- DURING LUNCH ---------------------------------------**

"Hey, Hinata, what do you think of that Naruto boy?" I asked her slyly, making her choke slightly on her chocolate milk.

"Sakura!" she exclaimed.

I raised my eyebrows at her red face.

"Something wrong, Hinata?"

"N-no?"

Chuckling slightly, I put my right arm around her shoulders, showing off my bandaged hand, and led her towards the doors. We were going to eat outside, like we always do.

"So, what do you think of Kiba?" Hinata asked quietly.

"He's nice. Bet he's going to be a good friend, but he's not really what I'm looking for."

"Then what are you looking for, Sakura?"

I shrugged and snitched the Pepsi from Sasuke's tray as we walked by.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, FAN BOY!!"

* * *

**Sorry I took sooooooo long to update, I was hoping for more reviews, but oh well!!**

**I'll just write it anyway!**

**Heheheheh..... :o)**


	5. A Surprise Kiss

**---------------------------------- THE GROUP minus Sasuke and Sakura ----------------------------------**

They watched silently, amused that Sasuke was actually chasing around there pink haired friend, and she was winning.

"For a small girl, she really can book it." Neji said.

Tenten scoffed.

"She can run faster than that."

The girls nodded in agreement, remembering when Kyo tried to steal her can of Pepsi, her LAST can of Pepsi.

"Hey, Hinata, want to come with me, to get some ice cream?" Naruto asked, getting to his feet.

Neji quickly noticed the sly smile come to Tenten and Ino's faces. At this, he opened his mouth to say something, only to find a apple placed there. Tenten holding the other side with her teeth.

"Now now, Neji, don't keep teasing Tenten like this. It's rude!" Ino chided, pushing the two even closer.

"I could tell you the same thing, troublesome woman."

Shikamaru put his arm around Ino's waist tightly, pulling her into his lap, a playful smirk on his face.

**---------------------------------- SAKURA AND SASUKE ----------------------------------**

Sakura laughed as she raced around the courtyard, Sasuke hot on her tail.

"Ah, come on Sasuke, you're such a slowpoke."

"Shut up!"

Sasuke started pumping coal and tackled Sakura to the ground. Sitting on her lower-half, he pinned her arms to her sides.

"What was that, Sakura?" he teased, smirking down at the girl.

"Slow poke, I still call you a slow poke, chicken boy."

His eye twitched.

"You're just ashamed that you lost, after boasting loudly about being fast."

"Uh huh. Sure that's the reason, chicken boy."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and leaned in so that he was only centimeters above her lips. Sakura frowned and glanced to her right, away from me.

"Something wrong, Saki?" Sasuke asked, using her nickname.

"Actually no."

What happened next to everyone by surprise. Sakura had pulled both her arms free of Sasuke and kissed him deeply. Fangirl all over the place gasped in horror as Sakura kissed there prince charming.

Sasuke's face turned bright red, where as Sakura remained calm, like she kissed him all the time. But just as fast as it started it ended. Smirking, Sakura pushed him off and stood to her feet.

"GET HER!!"

"SHE KISSED MY SASUKE!!"

"KILL HER!!"

"ATTACK!!"

All the fangirls, charged at Sakura with pitch forks, bats, clubs, and kunai. Sakura, being the girl that she was, smiled.

"Come and get me!!"

Sakura stood there while there friends watched in horror. She pulled out a small wooden stick from her pocket and it extended to be 6 ft long. In a less then challenging attempt, Sakura stood boredly, throwing everyone away with her staff.

"Ah, come on. You can't do any better then this? Would it help if I kiss him again?"

A red head, named Karin growled menacingly and dove out, only to come face to face with the wooden staff. Sakura patted Karin on the head before walking over to Ino.

**---------------------------------- THE GROUP ----------------------------------**

"Hey, look at what Sakura just did." Tenten said, gesturing towards Sakura, who just took out half the girls in school.

"Sounds about right," Ino replied, sipping her Sprit.

"How troublesome, why does that sound right?" Shikamaru asked, resting his chin on Ino's shoulder.

Hinata giggled and licked her chocolate cone. Naruto slyly, but not really, took a taste of her ice cream. Neji glared at the blonde who continued to flirt with his younger cousin.

"She's always getting into fights with them. This just gave them an excuse." Tenten replied.

"Are they always about Teme?" Kiba asked, watching his pink haired beauty as she came closer.

"Normally." Ino said, shrugging.

Tenten coughed, trying to hid her laugh, receiving a 'shut up' look from Ino.

"Or because she's defending Ino from stupidity." Tenten spoke, ignoring Ino's look.

Shikamaru chuckled and kissed Ino's neck, making her blush madly. Everything was going fine too, that is, until Naruto was lifted up from his spot next to Hinata.

All the color form Naruto's face slowly as he came face to face with a pissed off looking Sakura.

"Did I just see you feel up Hinata?"

Everyone's attention turned to an already red faced Hinata. Neji was about to jump to his feet when Sasuke's hand fell on his shoulder, restraining him. Immediately, he calmed down and watched the situation unfold before his eyes.

Neji knew that Sakura was one of Hinata's closest friends, but never knew that they were THIS close.

"Answer me, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto gulped and starred at Sakura like a frightened little cat. Sakura dropped him to his feet and folded her arms.

"What are you going to do?" Neji asked, looking slightly amused.

Sakura smirked at Neji.

"Um..... yes?"

Sakura turned her head and glared at Naruto with fire in her eyes, and within half a second Naruto dashed off in the opposite direction of Sakura.

Sakura chased after Naruto.

Naruto screaming bloody murder.

Sakura chasing.

Naruto screaming.

Sakura chasing.

Naruto screaming.

Sakura chasing.

Naruto screaming.

Sakura chasing.

This continued on for at least ten more minutes while the others chatted away, not once looking at the two frantic people.

The screaming halted and the group turned there heads to see Naruto in a master headlock and Sakura with a menacing look. She pounded Naruto's head over and over and over again.

"Sakura, you're gonna kill him like that."

Sakura's pounding came to a halt, and she looked up to see who had spoken.

Naruto looked up at his savior, a tall boy with short black hair and dark gray eyes. He wore black jeans and a gray t-shirt.

"Oh, hey Sai, what brings you here?"


	6. Sai

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))-SASUKE'S POV-(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

I watched as Sakura talked with that 'Sai' dude. It just made my stomach turn just looking at the two of them.

"Who's that?" Kiba asked, anger in his eyes.

"Oh, Sai? He's our friend. Somewhat nice, I guess. He's got nicknames for all of us." Ino said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, what are these nicknames?" Shikamaru asked.

The girls all shook there heads no and smiled at the oncoming people, Sakura dragging Naruto behind her.

"Hello, Bimbo, Buns, Albino," Sai said, "And hello Ugly's friends."

I raised an eyebrow and looked to Ino, her and the girls all sighed.

"Bimbo." Ino muttered.

"Buns." Tenten mumbled.

"Albino." Hinata said shyly.

"Um, Hinata, your not an Albino." Kiba pointed out.

She pointed to her eyes, looking at him like he was stupid.

"So, what brings you here, you never told me." Sakura said, sitting down between Sasuke and Kiba.

"Thought that I'd say hi to you Ugly. Is it such a crime?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and leaned against me.

"There is always a reason. What is it?"

"Somebody's a little crabby today."

"Hn."

Looking down at her with surprise, I noticed her eye lids were half open.

"Are you alright? You're not looking to good."

Sakura shrugged and pointed at Sai, her hand still bandaged.

"Spill now, or face the wrath of me."

**---------------------------------- AFTER SAI SPILLED HIS GUTS (NORMAL POV) ----------------------------------**

Sakura looked at Ino with a bored expression.

"I don't care, do you want to?" she asked.

"Wouldn't everyone know then?" Hinata asked, looking just as bored.

"Does that really matter? Maybe it's time we make ourselves known." Tenten replied, picking at her nail.

"Is everyone good with it then?" Sakura asked, looking at the group.

They nodded.

"Sai, we'll do it."

The four girls gulped as he walked away. They, we still unsure about there choice, and the guys could clearly see this.

**---------------------------------- AFTER SCHOOL AT SAKURA'S HOME ----------------------------------**

Sakura sat on the bed in her room working on her homework. She was alone now, the others left for home, there parents were worrying. Sakura being herself, immediately told them to go home, to be with there parents. She did feel extremely guilty for making there parents worry so much about there daughters. Since it was already her fault.

"Hey, Sakura, would you if I had some company over?"

Looking up from her work, Sakura smiled at her older brother.

"Sure, sounds great. I'll just be up here if you need me."

"Alright then."

She returned to her work, not noticing that her brother still stood there, watching.

_**~*~Flashback~*~**_

_Sakura sat on her fathers lap, smiling brightly. He stood up, placing Sakura on the soft arm chair and left the room, muttering something under his breathe. Sakura, took it the wrong way and thought that he was mad, but instead of saying anything she stayed silent. As all little kids do, they think that whenever there parents are upset, they believe that it's there fault and that they aren't loved anymore._

_As if on 'Q' Sakura's father noticed this and smiled warmly at his only daughter. __(You'll be in my heart - Phil Collins)_

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be all right_

_Just take my hand _

_Hold it tight _

_I__ will protect you_

_from all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry _

_For one so small,you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry _

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more _

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_Y__ou'll be here in my heart, always _

_Why can't they understand_

_the way we feel_

_They just don't trust_

_what they can't explain_

_I know we're different but, deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all _

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more _

_Don't listen to them_

_'Cause what do they know_

_We need each other, to have, to hold_

_They'll see in time_

_I know _

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong_

_I may not be with you_

_But you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in timeI know_

_We'll show them together _

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on,_

_Now and forever more _

_Oh, you'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be in my heart, always_

_Always_

_Sakura smiled at her father through teary eyes. He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead, before sending little Sakura off to bed._

_**~*~ End Flashback ~*~**_

Downstairs Kyo let in a certain black haired boy and manager. Being the "sly" Haruno brother he was, he sent the boy up to Sakura's bedroom.

**---------------------------------- WITH KAKASHI AND KYO ----------------------------------**

The two sat at the table, drinking coffee.

"So, who do you think will fall first?" Kakashi asked, mystery clearly in eye.

"Sasuke, he's already head over heals for her." Kyo replied.

Kyo took a mouthful of coffee while Kakashi retorted.

"But she already kissed him."

"PPPSSSSHHHHH!!!!"

The table and Kakashi's face was covered in coffee.

"SHE WHAT!?!?!"

"Dude, swallow fist, yuck."

Kakashi sat there wiping his face off with a paper towel.

**---------------------------------- IN SAKURA'S BEDROOM ----------------------------------**

Sasuke walked up the stairs silently, looking around for the maroon door Kyo had told him to look for, it's Sakura's door. Finding it at the end of the hall, he looked inside, only to find her laying on her bed, with teary eyes.

She had her i-pod in and was starring at something in her hands, which appeared to look a great deal like a picture frame in Sasuke's eyes. As he stood there longer, unnoticed, Sakura began to sing. (On My Fathers Wings - The Corrs)

_If you were with me now_

_I'd find myself in you_

_If you were with me now_

_Your the only one who knew_

_All the things we planned to do_

_I want to live my life_

_The way you said I would_

_With courage as my light_

_Fighting for what's right_

_Like you made me believe I could_

_And I will fly on my father's wings_

_To places I have never been_

_There is so much I've never seen_

_And I can feel his heartbeat still_

_And I will do great things_

_On my father's wings_

_This world I'll never see_

_My dreams that just won't be_

_This horse's stride_

_with one days ride_

_Will have covered more_

_distance than me_

_But I will fly on my father's wings_

_To places I have never been_

_There is so much I've never seen_

_And I can feel his heartbeat still_

_And I will do great things_

_On my father's wings_

_Someday with his spirit to guide me_

_And his memory beside me_

_I will be free to...._

_Fly on my father's wings_

_To places I have never been_

_There is so much I've never seen_

_And I can feel his heartbeat still_

_And I will do great things_

_On my father's wings_

_On my father's wings_

Sasuke was awe struck, frozen to the spot. That song, that same song he heard from 'the' most angelic voice ever, so many years ago. That voice was the one that made him remember again.

As he watched Sakura longer, she revealed something that startled him. He saw the most shocking thing ever.

She smiled while crying.

"I still love you, dad."

It was peaceful, until Kyo started shouting with Kakashi, making Sakura jump and look at Sasuke. Her eyes widened.

"How long have you been standing there?"

Quick on his feet, Sasuke smirked.

"Why? You trying to hide something?"

"No."

She rolled her eyes and gestured for Sasuke to come in, which shocked the young Uchiha slightly.

"So what brings you here?" Sakura asked, trying to make conversation.

"Um.... the car brings me here, or are you just that stupid." Sasuke teased, his attempt at being funny failing miserably.

"Hah hah hah. Very funny Sasuke. You're a riot." Sakura said sarcastically, smiling at me.

"Whatever. Did you finish your homework?"

"Mostly, but I've got to work on some of the music for Friday."

She held up a bright red folder, which Sasuke took and began reading what she wrote.

Love Story  
I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You?? (need two guys and bongos)  
Stupid Cupid  
Stand in the Rain  
One In This World  
Too Cool  
Girl Next Door

Smirking, Sasuke handed back the folder.

"Two boys? I'm assuming it's you and Ino singing lead then?"

"Yeah." she replied, confused as to wear he was going.

"Shikamaru and me. We'll sing with you."

Sakura starred shocked and speechless. She had no clue that THAT would happen.


	7. Rehearsal

**---------------------------------- DAY BEFORE THE FESTIVAL ----------------------------------**

Sakura stood there silently, arms crossed, and looking less then pleased. She'd just learned that the entire school was going to be there at the festival, and that she was going to have to do a duet with a contest winner. But that wasn't the worst part, she would have to kiss them as well.

"Sakura, it's not that bad." Hinata said, trying to reassure her friend.

"Says you. But it's someone from our school! This is horrible!!"

Kiba, hearing Sakura's sign of distress, went over to the girls to check it out.

"Everything alright over here, girls?"

"Yeah," Sakura answered grumpily.

"It doesn't sound alright, what's up?" Kiba asked, lowering his face down to Sakura's level.

She blushed slightly.

"Nothing, Kiba. Its just something stupid."

"Right, come on, you can tell me."

"Hey, Kiba, she doesn't seem to be liking your closeness."

Everyone turned to see Sasuke walking towards them, his arms crossed.

"Like you care, Sasuke." Kiba hissed.

"I do, I care enough to tell you to step away from her."

Sasuke pushed Kiba to the side and stood to her side, his arm across her shoulders.

"Hey, take it easy. I'll see you tonight."

"Wait, why were you upset?" Kiba asked.

Sakura's nervous faced turned back to pissed off.

"Sai set up a contest for all the guys in our school. The winner gets to do a duet with me, then hang out for the rest of the night." Sakura hissed through her teeth, "Along with giving them a kissss."

"Well, I guess we better fix the steaks. Ino, could you give me a hand? We're going to need your help before the festival." Sasuke said, after Sakura walked away.

Everyone looked at Ino and say stars in her eyes.

**---------------------------------- REHEARSAL ----------------------------------**

"So Sakura, do you know what the groups gonna wear?" Ino asked.

"Well, I wasn't sure, maybe jeans and t-shirts?"

"That'd be alright, I was going to suggest maybe something more revealing though." Ino said, a lustful glint in her eyes.

Tenten gave her a disgusted look.

"We're going to do Sakura's suggestion, that way nobody will get any weird idea's if we wear skirts."

All four girls shuttered, remembering the concert they did in skirts.

"So Sakura, I noticed Sasuke and Kiba have taken a liking." Hinata said, making Sakura spray Pepsi out her nose.

"WHAT!!"

"Chill, it's just a guess." Tenten said, getting more protective in front of Hinata.

They were about to continue there little rant when Sasuke and Shikamaru walked in.

"Hey guys. Ready to practice?" Ino asked.

"Um, why don't you practice with Tenten and Shikamaru, then I can practice with Hinata and Sasuke."

She glared at me.

"You get off beat." Tenten and Sakura said at the same time.

"That's mean."

Sakura rolled her eyes and drug the piano out to a different practice room with Hinata and Sasuke following behind her.

**---------------------------------- AFTER EVERYONE'S SEPARATE PRACTICES ----------------------------------**

They stood in the practice room, Sasuke was watching Sakura closely as she hustled around the room, checking everything. Running to get water, when she clearly could have her brother do it.

"You ready?" Ino asked.

"Sure, let's get this show on the rode." Hinata answered. (Can't Take My Eyes Off of You - high school musical)

Sasuke:

_Ya never know what you're gonna feel, oh  
Ya never see it comin' suddenly it's real_

Sakura:

_Oh, never even crossed my mind, no  
That I would ever end up here tonight  
__Ooooh_

Sasuke and Sakura:

_All things changeWhen you don't expect them to_

Sasuke:

_Yeah_

Sakura:

_Oooh_

Sasuke and Sakura:

_No one knows  
What the future's gonna do  
I never even noticed  
That you've been there all along_

Sasuke and Sakura (chorus) :

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too_

Sasuke:

_yeah_

Sasuke and Sakura:

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
__Oooh, oouooh_

Shikamaru:

_Yeah, we got a good thing goin' on_

Ino:

_Oh!  
__Right here is right where we belong_

Shikamaru and Ino:

_You never really know what you might find_

Ino:

_Now all I see_

Shikamaru and Ino:

_Is you and I  
You're everything I never knew_

Ino:

_That I've been looking for_

Shikamaru and Ino (chorus) :

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too_

Shikamaru:

_yeah_

Shikamaru and Ino:

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true_

Shikamaru:

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

Sasuke and Sakura:

_Oh, oh, oh yeah_

Shikamaru:

_Oh, Oh, Oh_

Sasuke and Sakura:

_So let the music play_

Shikamaru:

_Can't take my eyes off of you  
__Woooh, oooh_

Sasuke and Sakura (same time as Shikamaru) :

_Yeah, the feeling's getting' stronger_

Sasuke and Sakura:

_And I never ever felt this way_

Sasuke and Sakura:

_Alright, I see everything  
In your eyes. . . _

Sakura:

_Oooh _

Sasuke:

_Ooh, ooooh_

Sasuke and Sakura:

_Alright, something's happening  
Cause everyone's around but  
You're the only one I see_

Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino:

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

Sakura:

_Oooh, woooh_

Sasuke and Sakura:

_I know you feel the same way too, _

Shikamaru:

_Yeah_

Sasuke and Ino:

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took... was one look  
For a dream come true_

Shikamaru and Sakura:

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

Shikamaru:

_Woh! Oooh_

Shikamaru and Sakura:

_Feelings like I never knew_

Shikamaru:

_I never knew, never knew_

Sasuke and Sakura:

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

Shikamaru:

_I can't take my eyes_

Sasuke and Sakura:

_From the start. . . Got my heart  
Yeah, you do  
Can't take my eyes off you!_

Sakura smiled warmly at Sasuke. She wouldn't admit it, but she loved his voice, it was perfect. Looking slightly out of breathe, Sakura hugged Ino.

"You did great!! Good job!!"

All the girls jumped around and smiled hugging Ino, in the center of them.

Sasuke and Shikamaru sweat dropped. She had the least amount of parts in the entire song.

**---------------------------------- THE NEXT DAY ----------------------------------**

Sakura wore her 'Fearless Angels' shirt, with her last name on the back. Then the leather wrist band on her left wrist. She wore dark blue low rise jeans, along with her signature bright red flip-flops. By now the entire school would know that she was the one and only Sakura.

"LOOK!! THERE SHE IS!!" some guy called.

"Oh, she's beautiful!"

"Come on!!"

Frowning, she dashed for her locker, and was happy to see Sasuke and the gang there. Deciding to have a little fun, she signaled the others who saw her to be quiet.

"Sasuke!!"

He turned around just in time to see Sakura in the air. She latched herself to him, with her legs tight around his waist, and arms around his neck. Sasuke held her tightly to his body, smirking.

"Hello Sakura, nice of you to show up."

Giggling, Sakura hugged him, before dropping her legs towards the ground, which didn't touch.

"Is it always like this for you guys?" Tenten asked.

"Pretty much." Neji replied, putting his arm over her shoulders.

"Are you serious?!" Hinata asked, eyes wide.

Naruto chuckled and put his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Yeah, but if you stick with us, then they're bound to leave us alone." Kiba replied, watching as Sasuke slid Sakura to his back.

"Well, it can't get any worse then this, right?" Sakura asked.

The boys chuckled warily, looking to one another with a smirk. Everything was about to get a LOT worse.


	8. Festival PART ONE

**---------------------------------- AT THE FESTIVAL ----------------------------------**

Sakura stood backstage with the girls. They were getting ready for the concert they were about to have.

"Are you ready girls?" Sakura asked.

"As we'll ever be." Hinata replied shakily.

"Hey! Let's get pumped! We're going to BLOW their minds!"

It was clear that she'd had about 5 Pepsi's.

"Dude, you need to like, not drink so much Pepsi!" Ino muttered.

Sakura smirked.

"Whatever, now, are we going to have a good concert or not?"

"THE BEST!!" Tenten said, grabbing Sakura's hands.

Jumping up and down, the two laughed together.

"That's what I wanted to hear, now lets get out there!"

Sakura and Ino grabbed there instruments and then the four girls stepped out onto the stage, the entire crowd erupted with screams, except for the small group of boys up front, who smiled warmly at the girls.

"You ready?" Sakura lipped to them. The girls in turn nodded. Tenten nodded and tapped her sticks together. (**Hey Hey - superchick**)

Sakura and Ino:

_Some people you can never please  
You might as well just let them be  
They mock everything not their own  
From their imaginary throne_

Sakura (whispering) :

_But I won't bow down,  
Even if the whole world thinks I'm crazy_

Sakura and Ino:

_So hey hey, this song is for us  
So put your hands in the air  
If you're crazy like us, Hey hey  
Hey hey, that's freedom you hear  
Comin' right to your ear,  
That's the sound from our bus, Hey hey_

(The Crowd) :

_HEY! HEY! _

_HEY! HEY!_

Sakura and Ino:

_Why try to be like someone else  
When you can only be yourself?  
No one can sing the song you do  
__Be true, be legendary you_

Sakura:

_So I won't sell out,  
Even if the whole world thinks I'm crazy_

Sakura and Ino:

_So hey hey, this song is for us  
So put your hands in the air  
If you're crazy like us, Hey hey  
Hey hey, that's freedom you hear  
Comin' right to your ear,  
That's the sound from our bus, Hey hey_

(The Crowd) :

_HEY! HEY! _

_HEY! HEY!_

Sakura:

_Why kiss the feet of the  
people who kick you  
When you can be anything that you want to?_

Ino:

_Why kiss the feet of the  
people who kick you  
When you can be anything that you want to?_

Tenten and Hinata:

_Why kiss the feet of the  
people who kick you..._

(The Crowd) :

_When you can be anything that you want to?_

Sakura and Ino:

_So hey hey, this song is for us  
So put your hands in the air  
If you're crazy like us, Hey hey  
Hey hey, that's freedom you hear  
Comin' right to your ear,  
That's the sound from our bus, Hey hey_

(The Crowd) :

_HEY! HEY! _

_HEY! HEY!_

Everyone erupted with applause. The girls glanced at each other and Ino lipped the next song. (**Too Cool - Camp Rock**)

Ino:

_I'm too cool for my dress  
These shades don't leave my head  
Everything you say is so irrelevant  
You follow and I lead  
You want to be like me  
But your just a wannabe  
love it or hate it_

Sakura:

_Aaaaaaah_

Ino:

_I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand_

Ino and Hinata:

_Cause I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
__I'm too cool for you_

Ino and Sakura:

_You think your hot,  
but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you_

Ino:

_Lucky I'm so nice  
Even I'm surprised  
You are still allowed to be in my crew  
Show you how it's done  
If you want to be someone  
Just watch me and you'll learn some_

Ino and Sakura:

_Me, myself, and I agree  
You'll never catch up with me_

Ino and Hinata:

_Cause I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you_

Ino and Sakura:

_You think your hot  
but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you_

Ino:

_You see I'm all beauty, brains, and talents  
I got it all  
Well others have to try all their lives  
Still they never get the call  
That's the difference between you and me  
Obviously_

Ino:

_I'm a natural_

Sakura (at the same time) :

_Oooooo_

Ino:

_I'm the real deal_

Sakura (at the same time) :

_Oooooo_

Ino:

_I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand_

Ino and Hinata:

_But I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you_

Ino and Hinata:

_Too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional_

Ino and Sakura:

_You know it's the truth_

Ino:

_I'm too cool for you_

Ino smiled and backed away from the center stage. Looking at Hinata, Sakura nodded and handed her guitar to Ino, to help move the keyboard up front.

Sasuke noticed her flinch slightly, and saw that the bandages on her left hand were slightly red at the palm. She was bleeding. A twinge of pain ran through Sasuke's left hand. (**Girl Can Rock - Hilary Duff**)

Hinata and Sakura:

_Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!_

Hinata:

_Ready for the big time, ready for the small  
Whatever's comin' to me, I'll be ready for it all  
Sometimes it ain't easy, sometimes its not polite  
Some days I don't get it, some days I get it right_

Hinata and Sakura:

_It's in my heart, it's in my head  
That's what I said_

Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, and Ino:

_Hey Boys are you ready for the shock  
I'm living proof, these girls can rock  
Spread the news around every single block  
Hey boys, these girls can rock_

Hinata:

_Standin' in the spotlight workin' up a sweat  
Givin' all I got, and lovin' what I get  
I can't hold back, what I feel inside  
and if I make you nervous, you better step aside_

Hinata and Sakura:

_It's in my heart, it's in my head  
That's what I said_

Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, and Ino:

_Hey Boys are you ready for the shock  
I'm living proof, these girls can rock  
Spread the news around every single block  
Hey boys, these girls can rock_

Hinata:

_These girls can rock  
Don't say maybe, or call us 'baby'  
I ain't crazy.... at all_

Hinata and Sakura:

_It's in my heart, it's in my head  
That's what I said_

Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, and Ino:

_Hey Boys are you ready for the shock  
I'm living proof, these girls can rock  
Spread the news around every single block  
Hey boys, these girls can rock_

Hinata and Tenten:

_Hey Boys are you ready for the shock  
I'm living proof, these girls can rock  
Spread the news around every single block  
Hey boys, these girls can rock_

Hinata:

_I'm gonna live it up  
I'll never give it up  
I'm gonna spread the news, around the block  
It ain't no shock...these girls can rock_

Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, and Ino:

_These girls can rock  
__These girls can rock  
__These girls can rock _

Hinata:

_Yeah, Rock!_

Everyone applauded loudly, hoping to hear more music to dance to. Sakura was patting Hinata on the back, she'd done an extremely good job.

"Alright!! So, I know everybody knows about the drawing for who gets to sing with The Fallen Angels, so head over to the sign up now! We'll take a short break before anything else happens." Sakura said calmly into the mic, before walking back stage.


	9. Before The Storm

Sakura walked backstage tiredly. Her eyes were barely open, since her and the others had been practically blinded by the bright lights and flashing of camera's. Absently stumbling around, she plopped down on what she believed to be the couch, that was until it moved under her.

Sasuke had been laying on that couch coincidently, waiting for her to return. Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto were there as well.

"This couch smells nice," Sakura mumbled.

"You need a caffeine I-V, Saki." Ino commented, leaning against the wall, with Shikamaru next to her.

"No no, just Pepsi," Sakura mumbled, still keeping quiet.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura and chuckled lightly.

"I see you choose to use ME as your couch." he whispered.

Sitting up, Sakura then became more aware of where she was laying. Her face turned bright red and she quickly got off the couch/Sasuke and sprawled out on the carpeted floor.

"Hey, you could have stayed." Sasuke protested, sitting up.

"No, I can't. It's not a good idea."

Confused, Sasuke looked to Ino, who gave Sakura a weird look.

'_So something's up._' Sasuke thought.

Just then did my hand get a twinge of pain again. Glancing at Sakura's hand, he noticed that it was unwrapped. She had what looked like claw marks across it.

"What did you do to your hand?"

"Err.... nothing."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at her and walked towards the fridge. There was only one Pepsi left in there.

*CSH!*

A flash of pink flew around the room. Sakura'd snatched the can before Sasuke could have even gotten it to his lips.

"No touchy the Pepsi."

Ino sweat dropped.

"So, did any of you enter the raffle?" Tenten asked.

This seemed to catch Sakura's attention.

"Actually we all did." Neji answered.

"How troublesome it was too. So many guys." Shikamaru said boredly.

"So what are the chances of singing with one of you then?" Sakura asked.

"Well, lets see...."

Naruto and Kiba put there heads together and started an attempt at math and calculations. Everyone sweat dropped.

"You know, no matter how hard you press your heads together, you dobes wont get any smarter right?" Sasuke commented.

Giggling, Sakura patted the boys on the back lightly.

"Don't worry about it."

"Hey, Hinata, want to get some ice cream before you perform again?" Naruto asked, standing next to her now.

She shook her head no.

"I'm going with Sakura to get the sheet music for our contest winner."

"SHIT!! I TOTALLY FORGOT!!"

Sakura looked at Hinata with a nervous look.

"I rode my bike here, instead of the truck."

Ino groaned.

"Good thing I brought my brushes, you're going to get bad helmet hair."

The boys chuckled, thinking that it was a normal bicycle and a dorky helmet.

"Oh shut up. It's not that kind of bike." Tenten hissed.

Sakura grabbed a leather jacket and a motorcycle helmet with cherry blossoms on it. She slipped her backpack on and then a pair of black boots, to protect her feet.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Sasuke found himself asking.

"If you can keep up, chicken boy."

**---------------------------------- AT SAKURA'S HOME ----------------------------------**

The two pulled into the driveway, Sakura first. She raced up the steps of her front porch and dashed in to her bedroom, Sasuke hot on her tail.

"Hey, where do you keep the duets?" Sasuke asked, looking through on of the folders on her desk.

"The red folder. I'm just going to bring all of them, because depending on the person, I'm going to want a more appropriate song."

"That's understandable, so your saying you have a specific song for every person?"

Her face turned slightly red.

"Well, kinda. For the girls it's certain types of genres."

"What about me?"

Sasuke mentally slapped himself for that question.

"Mainly duets. We should head back. Come on."

**---------------------------------- AT THE FESTIVAL (SAKURA) ----------------------------------**

I hurried into the backstage area just in time. They were about to call the main 9 people, then narrow it down from there and so on. Which meant that they all had to head to the raffle area.

"Who do you think will win?" Hinata asked.

"I hope its one of the Demon Angels." I replied.

Thankfully we reached the small table before Ino could jump on what I'd said.

"Now, let's let Ino draw the first nine names!" said Kyo into the mic.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. Ino grabbed ten and handed them to Kyo.

"Alright! Here are the first nine! Rock Lee! Kiba Inuzuka! Neji Hyuga! Naruto Uzumaki! Shikamaru Nara! Tai Fujioka! Sasuke Uchiha! Shino Aburame! Choji Akimichi!"

Everyone else left to wait at the stage, feeling very upset that they weren't part of the 9. I looked at Tai, who was blowing kisses at me. Shuddering, I pulled my jacket tighter on me, glaring at him.

"Now, Tenten would you please narrow it down to the next 5 people!" Kyo told them.

Again, Tenten picked 5 names.

"Okay! Tai Fujioka! Shikamaru Nara! Kiba Inuzuka! Sasuke Uchiha! Naruto Uzumaki!"

Tai stood separate from the other four. It was clear that neither of them liked each other. Neji went back to the stage to wait for the others. He knew who'd end up winning, cause that just how a story goes. (lol)

"Woh, that's strange. Hinata, would you please draw the next three."

Biting my lip, I crossed my fingers behind my back, hoping that Tai wouldn't win.

"Sasuke, Naruto, and Tai." Kyo said.

Letting out a sigh of relief that Sasuke was still in it, I hugged Kiba and Shikamaru before they went to find Neji.

"Sakura, please pick the winner please."

Gulping, I reached into the hat and closed my eyes.

"Please, please, please!" I whispered to only myself.

Pulling out the paper, I starred at the name. I couldn't breathe. It would really be him.

"S-sasuke!"

"WHAT!?!" Tai shouted, ripping the paper from my hands.

I starred at Sasuke, who smirked back.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!! I WAS BOUND TO WIN!!" Tai shouted angrily.

He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and shoved me into a nearby tree.

"YOU CHEATED!"

I could feel my blood start to boil.

"YOU PICK HIM OVER ME!! HE JUST SOME STUPID GUY! I BETTER, HOTTER, AND LOVE YOU MORE THEN HE EVER COULD!!"

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))- NORMAL POV -(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

Sakura balled her hands into tight fists and punched Tai in the face, making him fall backwards hard. Blood trickled down from his nose and mouth.

"Who wouldn't pick him over you?"

It was silent, until Fallen Angel's security showed up and drug Tai away.

"We need to pick out our duet." Sakura hissed, storming away.

"Tenten say with her, I don't want her doing anything stupid to her hands. She still needs to play her guitar." Kyo said.

**---------------------------------- THE DUET ----------------------------------**

Sakura stood on the stage, her back to Sasuke, as Sasuke had his back to her. Tenten was gently tapping her sticks and the group started playing. (**Before the Storm - Jonas / Cyrus**)

Sasuke:

_Yeah_

Sakura:

_Woah_

Sakura:

_I know this isn't what I wanted  
I never thought it'd come this far  
Just thinkin' back to where we started  
And how we lost all that we are._

Sasuke:

_We were young and times were easy  
But I could see it's not the same  
I'm standing here but you don't see me  
I'd give it all for that to change  
And I don't want to lose her  
Don't wanna let her go_

Sakura:

_I'm standing out in the rain  
I need to know if it's over  
Cause I will leave you alone_

Sasuke:

_Flooded with all this pain  
Knowing that I'll never hold her _

Sasuke and Sakura:

_Like I did, before the storm _

Sasuke:

_Yeeeeaaaah_

Sakura:

_Before the storm_

Sasuke took Sakura's hand and sang to her, instead of facing the crowd before them. Sakura smiled while singing, even though her eyes grew somewhat glassy.

Sasuke:

_With every strike of lightning_

Sakura:

_Comes a memory that lasts_

Sasuke and Sakura:

_And not a word is left unspoken  
As the thunder starts to crash_

Sakura:

_Maybe I should give up._

Sakura:

_I'm standing out in the rain  
I need to know if it's over  
Cause I will leave you alone_

Sasuke:

_Flooded with all this pain  
Knowing that I'll never hold her  
Like I did before the storm_

Sakura:

_Trying to keep, the lights from going out _

Sasuke and Sakura:

_And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart  
We always say,  
A heart is not a whole  
Without the one, who gets you through the storm_

Each had there arm wrapped around the others waist while facing the crowd before them, smiling.

Sasuke and Sakura:

_Standin' out in the rain  
Knowing that it's really over  
Please don't leave me alone.  
I'm flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold you  
Like I did, before the stooooorrrrmmmm_

Sakura:

_Yeeaaaaeeeaaah_

Sasuke and Sakura:

_Like I did before,  
The storm._

When they finished, Sakura looked up at Sasuke with her tear filled eyes, and he smiled genuinely at her.

"Please don't leave me alone. I'm flooded with all this pain, knowing that I'll never hold you. Like I did before..... the storm...." Sasuke sang to her quietly, and only just for her.

Tears slipped down Sakura's cheeks. Still smiling, Sasuke kissed her gently, fireworks from the stage shot up into the air and all that seemed to last was just those two, standing there. The entire moment was perfect. Nothing could ever ruin it. The two are truely destined for one another and anyone could clearly see that.


	10. PJ Practice

The next day Sakura laid on the couch, completely out. The night before was the concert and she'd been up till maybe three in the morning. She could barely walk out of the backstage room, or say a single word. All the girls voices had been so hoarse that the school had to resort to old recordings of them.

A knock on the door and Sakura growled furiously at whoever was behind that thick wooden door of her home. Trudging over to the door in only her white t-shirt and short-short black soffee shorts, hair astray, and sleepy eyes.

Opening the door, she crossed her arms annoyed. Before her was her friends, fully dressed and smiling brightly. Even though it was 7:12 am.

"Good morning Sakura," Ino said, tilting her head.

"Yes, it is a good morning, why are you not up like us?" Tenten asked, keeping up the same cheerfulness.

Sakura's gaze turned into a drop dead glare.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked, making himself and the other guys there noticeable.

Sakura rolled her eyes and nodded her head.

"Well what is it?" Hinata asked, hiding her giggle.

"Yes, please TELL us." Ino and Tenten said together.

Shaking her head, Sakura gestured with her arm for them to come inside.

"It's strange that you're quiet. I've never seen you not say anything." Ino continued.

Snapping, Sakura spun around and shoved Ino into Shikamaru.

"Leave me alone!!"

Her voice cracked on every word, making the girls burst out laughing.

"I'm tired.... wont you leave me alone to sleep?" Sakura whined, looking very tired.

"Aaaaaw! Don't worry Sakura! We're here to get you going!" Tenten said, closing the door since everyone was inside.

Annoyed, Sakura went back to laying on the couch, and tried to ignore the group of musically educated teens.

"Fine, then why don't we go to the practice room while Sakura lays here and sleeps." Ino said, leaving the room quickly.

**---------------------------------- IN THE PRACTICE ROOM ----------------------------------**

Sakura walked slowly down the hall, still in her pj's and went into the practice room, sitting on the floor, she remained unnoticed to anybody still and listened to there song. The Demon Angels were the ones singing this time. She noticed that Ino was about to sing with him, but Sakura signaled her that she would be able to. Nobody else noticed thankfully and Ino seemed very relieved, she clearly felt uncomfortable singing with Sasuke. **(Two is Better Than One - Boys Like Girls)**

**Sasuke:**

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought_

_"Hey, you know, this could be something"_

**Sasuke:**

_'Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing_

**Sasuke and Sakura:**

_So maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_Maybe two is better than one_

_There's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

**Sakura:**

_I remember every look upon your face_

**Sasuke:**

_The way you roll your eyes_

_The way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing_

**Sasuke and Sakura:**

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_I'm finally now believing_

**Sasuke and Sakura:**

_That maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_Maybe two is better than one_

_There's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

**Sasuke:**

_I remember what you wore on the first da__y_

_You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"_

**Sasuke:**

_Maybe it's true_

**Sasuke and Sakura:**

_That I can't live without you_

_Maybe two is better than one_

_There's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

**Sasuke:**

_And I'm thinking_

_Ooooooo_

**Sasuke and Sakura:**

_I can't live without you_

_'Cause, baby, two is better than one_

_There's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_But I'll figure it out_

_When all is said and done_

_Two is better than one_

_Two is better than one_

Smiling at Sasuke, he rolled his eyes and shrugged.

" You're sounding okay. Let me show you how it's done."

Shocked, Sakura slumped down to the ground in front of Sasuke and watched in annoyance as they took the stage. **(Bless the Broken Rode - Rascal Flatts)**

**Naruto:**

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

**Naruto and Sasuke:**

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

**Naruto:**

_I think about the years I spent just passing through_

_I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_

_But you just smile and take my hand_

_You've been there you understand_

_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

**Naruto and Sasuke:**

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

**Sasuke:**

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

**Naruto and Sasuke:**

_Now I'm just rolling home_

_Into my lover's arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

**Sasuke:**

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you...._

Sakura starred at them with an awed expression. It was strange for her to look so pleased about someone's singing, she's very picky about who she thinks sings good or not.

"Sakura are you okay?"

"You were flat Naruto, on the second time you sung the chorus. Sasuke you need to tune better with Naruto."

Tenten and Ino looked at each other then burst out into laughter. They didn't even have to say anything. The two girls new that Sakura was like this, she always judges singing, her own is worse then what she tells other people though. Sakura is the hardest critique-r on herself, that's why she's always got her hands tapped or covered, because of her practicing

"Wow, of all the things to say Sakura, you pick _that_?"

"Yeah, let me show you how it's done."

Sakura quickly took the guitar and nodded towards her bestest friends in the entire world. Ino nodded and smiled evilly at Sasuke. **(Misery Business - Paramore)**

**Sakura:**

__

I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

**Sakura:**

__

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.

**Sakura and Ino:**

__

I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire.

**Sakura:**

__

She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

**Ino:**

_Whooooaaaaa_

**Sakura:**

__

I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.

**Ino:**

_Whooooaaaaa_

**Sakura:**

__

It was never my intention to brag,  
just steal it all away from you now.

**Sakura and Ino:**

_But God does it feel so good._

**Sakura:**

_Cause I got him where I want him now._

**Sakura and Ino:**

_And if you could then you know you would._

**Sakura:**

__

Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

**Sakura:**

_Second chances they don't ever matter. _

**Ino:**

_People never change._

**Sakura:**

_Once a whore you're nothing more. _

_I'm sorry, that'll never change._

**Sakura:**

__

And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.

**Sakura and Ino:**

_I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way._

**Sakura:**

__

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

**Ino:**

_Whooooaaaaa_

**Sakura:**

__

I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.

**Ino:**

_Whooooaaaaa_

**Sakura:**

__

It was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good.

__

Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels sooooooo,  
It just feels sooooo goooood.

**Sakura:**

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

**Ino:**

_Not one of them involving you_

**Sakura:**

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

**Ino:**

_Not one of them involving_...

**Ino:**

_Whooooaaaaa_

**Sakura:**

__

I never meant to brag,  
But I got him where I want him now.

**Ino:**

_Whooooaaaaa_

**Sakura:**

__

I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.

**Ino:**

_Whooooaaaaa_

**Sakura:**

__

It was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.

**Sakura and Ino:**

_But God does it feel so good,_

**Sakura:**

_Cause I got what I wanted now _

**Ino:**

_And if you could then you know you would._

**Sakura:**

__

Cause God it just feels soooooooo,  
It just feels sooooooo goooooood.

Sakura was smiling at Ino, her eyes sparkling.

"That sounded amazing Ino! You sounded perfect! That was beautiful! Tenten, your drum solo was just 'aah' amazing. Hinata, great improves for the breaks, you did very good. Just gah you guys are the best friends ever."

The four giggled together and hugged like little girls always do. Sasuke and the others seemed to notice how Sakura didn't say anything good about herself, and none of the girls said anything either.

"You sounded great, Sakura." Kiba said.

Ino jumped back and the other two followed the same reaction.

"No, I was a quarter step shark for most of the song, and didn't listen well to Ino when we were in unison. And then I fraked notes on my guitar. And lost the beat."

Sasuke stared at her with pure disbelief on his face.

'Why is she being so hard on herself? Who would've really noticed that? Who actually cares about that? She sounds amazing, always has...' Sasuke thought.

"Here's a song that you might like Sakura, try not to judge it to much and look into the lyrics, will ya?"

And like that Demon Angels started to play the music. **(Face Down - Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)**

**Sasuke:**

_Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy_

_One look puts the rhythm in my hand_

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_

_I see what's going down_

_Cover up with make-up in the mirror_

_Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_

_You cry alone and then he_

_Swears he loves you_

**Sasuke and Naruto:**

_Do you feel like a man_

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now_

_As she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you, my friend_

_One day, this world's got to end_

_As your lies crumble down_

_A new life she has found_

**Sasuke:**

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_

_Every action in this world will bear a consequence_

_If you wade around forever you will surely drown_

_I see what's going down_

_I see the way you go and say you're right again_

_Say you're right again_

_Heed my lecture_

**Sasuke and Naruto:**

_Do you feel like a man_

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now_

_As she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you, my friend_

_One day, this world's got to end_

_As your lies crumble down_

_A new life she has found-_

**Sasuke:**

_Face down in the dirt_

_She said this doesn't hurt_

_She said I've finally had enough_

_Face down in the dirt_

_She said this doesn't hurt_

_She said I've finally had enough_

**Naruto:**

_One day she will tell you that she has enough_

**Sasuke:**

_It's coming round again_

**Sasuke and Naruto:**

_Do you feel like a man_

_when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now_

_As she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you, my friend_

_One day, this world's got to end_

_As your lies crumble down_

_a new life she has found-_

_Do you feel like a man_

_when you push her around?_

_Do you feeeeel better now_

**Naruto:**

_As she falls to the ground?_

**Sasuke:**

_Well I'll tell you, my friend_

_One day, this world's got to end_

_As your lies crumble down_

_a new life she has found-_

**Sasuke and Naruto:**

_Face down in the dirt_

_She said this doesn't hurt_

_She said_

**Sasuke:**

_I've finally had ennnoooouuugh_

Starring straight into Sakura's eyes, Sasuke carefully asked his next question.

"Well, what did you think? Hmm?"


	11. Sakura Takes a Shower

Sakura glared at Sasuke, then stood up to her feet.

"Sounded _fine_."

Then just like that, Sakura left the room and called after to Ino.

"I'm going to change into some clothes."

**----------------------------------- SAKURA POV -----------------------------------**

I walked quickly up the stairs to my bedroom, grabbed my change of clothes and then headed to the shower in my bedroom. It didn't even occur to me that I should close the door and lock it.

The hot water washed over me, calming and cleansing. The gentle sponge I wrapped all over myself and slowly washed off the fear and annoyance.

"Sakura?"

I snapped my eyes opened and looked outside the curtain. Sasuke stood there leaning on the door frame, looking right at my face.

"Um... can this wait till I'm _out_ of the shower Sasuke?"

"Nope, this is the only time that you're going to have to listen to me."

**----------------------------------- NORMAL POV -----------------------------------**

Sakura pulled her head back into the shower and let the water to continue to wash over herself while Sasuke talked quietly.

"So what are you doing to your hands? I've been noticing that they're very scratched up."

Almost chocking on the water she inhaled by the sudden question, Sakura looked down at her scratched hands.

"I was practicing."

"And?" Sasuke prodded, "You didn't just play guitar to get them. What else?"

Sakura shut off the shower and grabbed her towel from the its hanger on the wall. Wrapping it tightly around her perfectly formed body, she stepped out in front of a very surprised Sasuke.

"I fought. They're just scars not scratches. Just so you know."

"I don't understand."

Smiling darkly at Sasuke, Sakura pulled out a photo album and handed it to Sasuke, he gasped at the picture. They were of the two of them and then slowly it was just Sakura. She'd fought against people older than her for money and prizes. And for her friends.

"I was strange when I was younger. Guess much hasn't changed. I still stand up for all my friends and people that I truly love."

Shocked and unsure of what to say to Sakura, Sasuke sat down on her bed.

"I'm going to change into something that's not just a towel, why don't you keep looking at the pictures."

**------------------------------------** AFTER SAKURA CHANGED **------------------------------------**

Sakura opened the bathroom door, but didn't come out. She was doing her hair. She wore a pair of her shortest jean shorts and a black t-shirt with a Pepsi logo on the chest. Her normal leather bracelet was on her left wrist and her legs looked impossibly smooth.

"Hey Sasuke, why are you always looking at me like you know me so well?" Sakura asked.

"Huh?"

She'd finished making her hair look wavy and taylor swift like and faced Sasuke completely.

"You act like you know so much about me, like you've got everything figured out. You made that very clear in the song you sang downstairs."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"I keep my face down in the dirt because that's where I've been for that past how many years now? It feels so normal that it doesn't matter. Guess I've got you to thank for that, don't I?"

That snapped Sasuke back into his normal world.

"What the f*** are you talking about Sakura?! I never pushed you down!"

"You're the one who left, who forgot, who was the ***hole to me. You did everything. I'm only this far into the world because of Ino and my best friends. So thanks for everything."

Leaving the bathroom and her bedroom, Sakura slipped her flip-flops on and went to the practice room.

"Hey Sakura, welcome back- what's wrong?"

Ino was watching her best friend closely as she put her guitar into it's case.

"I'm going for a drive, I'll be back later. Tell Kyo for me will you?"

"Want me to come with you?" Hinata asked calmly.

"No, I would appreciate some time alone, Kay?" Sakura said nicely to them.

"Okay Sakura, don't forget your cell phone." Tenten said, as Sakura left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

**----------------------------------- SAKURA POV -----------------------------------**

I pulled into the middle of the baseball field and climbed out of the cab. It was abandoned and had been for years now.

"Why is it that everything goes wrong when we're together? It's so unfair."

Pulling out her guitar, Sakura sat in the bed of her truck and started to strum the chords. **(Over It - Jordan Pruitt)**

**Sakura:**

_You_

_Got caught up_

_In all your stuff_

_And didn't have the time_

_To think about us_

_You tried to hide_

_Behind your lies_

_You have to face the consequence_

_I've lost my trust in you_

_And baby now we're through_

_I've had enough_

_And I'm not lookin' back_

_I'm over it_

_I'm over it_

_I'm movin' on cause you blew your chance_

_So get over it_

_I'm over itYou broke my heart_

_Gonna break yours back_

_I'm over itSo over it_

_It's time to draw the line_

_Don't want you to be mine_

_I'm over it_

_You_

_Call me at home_

_And on my cell phone_

_Constantly trying to tell me_

_You Want me back_

_Well good luck with that_

_Mmm, baby I'm not going to play _

_These games with you_

_I said we're through (whoa)_

_I've had enough_

_And I'm not lookin' back_

_I'm over it_

_I'm over it_

_I'm movin' on cause you blew your chance_

_So get over it_

_I'm over it_

_You broke my heart_

_Gonna break yours back_

_I'm over it_

_So over it_

_It's time to draw the line_

_Don't want you to be mine_

_I'm over it_

_I've had enough_

_And I'm over, _

_I'm over, _

_I'm over it_

_I'm movin' on cause you blew your chance_

_So get over it_

_You broke my heart gonna break his back_

_I'm over itSo over it_

_It's time to draw the line_

_Don't want you to be mine_

_I'm over it_

_I was yours_

_You were mine_

_We were fine_

_Til you let it all slip away (til you let it all slip away)_

_And the mistakes_

_That you made_

_Can't be changed_

_I don't care if it makes you insane_

_Why'd you have to be like that_

_And do those things behind my back_

_And now I'm slipping away from you_

_And I won't come back cause_

_I hate all the things you put me through (yeah)_

_I'm over it_

_I'm over it yeah_

_Get over it_

_I'm over it_

_ooh whoa oh_

_I'm over it_

_So over it_

_It's time to draw the line_

_Don't want you to be mine_

_I'm over it_

_I've had enough_

_And I'm not looking back_

_I'm over, _

_I'm over it_

_I'm movin' on cause you blew your chance_

_So get over it_

_You broke my heart gonna break yours back_

_I'm over it_

_So over it_

_It's time to draw the line_

_Don't want you to be mine_

_I'm over it_

_I've had enough_

_And I'm not lookin' back_

_I'm over it (yeah, yeah)_

_I'm over it (yeah yeah)_

_I'm movin' on cause you blew your chance_

_So get over it (get over it)_

_I'm over it_

_You broke my heart_

_Gonna break yours back_

_I'm over it_

_So over it_

_It's time to draw the line_

_Don't want you to be mine_

"It doesn't really sound like you're over it."

**----------------------------------- NORMAL POV -----------------------------------**

Looking up, Sakura looked at her older brother. His pink hair shifted slightly in the gentle wind.

"I am. I have to be. I need to be. I refuse to go back to that place."

"Why not?" Kyo asked, smiling at his sister, "It's very clear that you like one another. Can't you see that?"

"I don't want it. Last time-"

"It's not last time, now is it Sakura? Times have changed. People change." Kyo said cutting her off.

"But-"

"No buts. Give him a chance and be nicer to him. Ignore your head for a small change and listen to what you're hearts telling you again."

Wrinkling her nose, Sakura listened to her brother and nodded.

**------------------------------------** AT THE HOUSE **------------------------------------**

Ino shrugged after Naruto's millionth question.

"I don't really know what's going on with her. She just gets like that sometimes. Ever since Sasuke hurt her the first time, being around him so much makes her very nervous on the inside and jumpy too."

"Sakura gets _NERVOUS_?!"

The surprise on all the guys faces made Tenten giggle quietly, they're faces were priceless.

"Yea she does. Now drop it and leave her alone. Do you understand blondie?" Ino asked.

"Yea yea I get it. Leaver her alone."

**------------------------------------** AT THE HOUSE with SAKURA **------------------------------------**

She walked in quietly and called the girls to the practice room, Kyo with her.

"What's up, Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"I wrote a song and would like you to check it out." she replied.

"Really?! That's amazing!" Ino said enthusiastically.

"Hinata, it's for you. From what you were telling me before."

All attention was turned to Hinata.

"W-what? You w-wrote it f-for m-me?"

A gentle smile came to Sakura's face and she nodded.

"It's you're turn to shine, sweetheart. You can do this."

Sakura, taking Hinata's hand, lead her into the practice room and handed her the sheet music, there was no drum set in the song so Tenten played the keyboard. **(Outside Looking In - Jordan Pruitt)**

**Hinata:**

_You don't know my name_

_you don't know anything about me_

_I try to play nice_

_I want to be in your game_

_The things that you say_

_You may think I never hear about them_

_But word travels fast_

_I'm telling you to your face_

_I'm standing here behind your back_

**Hinata and Tenten:**

_You don't know how it feels_

_To be outside the crowd_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be left out_

_And you don't know how it feels_

_To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

**Hinata:**

_If you could read my mind_

_You might see more of me than meets the eye_

_And you've been all wrong_

_ot who you think I am_

_You've never given me a chance_

**Hinata and Tenten:**

_You don't know how it feels_

_To be outside the crowd_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be left out_

_And you don't know how it feels_

_To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

**Hinata:**

_Well, I'm tired of staying at home_

_I'm bored and all alone_

_I'm sick of wasting all my time_

**Hinata and Tenten and Ino:**

_You don't know how it feels_

_To be outside the crowd_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be left out_

_And you don't know how it feels_

_To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

**Hinata:**

_You don't know how it feels_

_To be outside the crowd_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be left out_

_And you don't know how it feels_

_To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

Naruto was starring at Hinata from the other side of the glass practice room door. His eyes glassy and teary. He was slowly starting to like her, not that he could really tell that much. But it was there.

"That was beautiful, I didn't know she felt left out. This is new to me." Naruto said, turning to Kyo.


	12. A Connection and SleepOvers

**---Later That Night After Demon Angels Left---**

Sakura lay sprawled out on the couch drinking from what looked to be a beer bottle, and this was really freaking out her older brother who was legally allowed to drink alcohol.

"Um… Sakura?"

"Yea?"

She stilled had her eyes glued to the book that she was reading (_and it was not twilight, that book is so over advertised even if it is good_).

"What are you drinking?"

"Beer."

"Did you just say beer?"

"Yup… why?"

Kyo was dead silent. Never had Sakura actually taken alcohol from the fridge and started to drink it, never ever ever.

"Wow Sakura, um… I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Confusion and shock surging through Sakura, she looked up to see her angry older brother pouncing at her. Smirking, she rolled from the couch and sat on the floor as Kyo fell to the now vacant couch.

"Sakura! You're not old enough to drink alcohol. Which would be beer, so give that to me!"

"It's Pepsi, you loser, I was drinking if from the bottle because it's easier."

The dumbfounded expression on his face was pretty funny, he'd not thought about it being Pepsi in the bottle, because now that he looked at the liquid from the outside of the brown glass bottle, it looked way to dark.

"You're really stupid Kyo, did you know that?"

"Heh, heh, not as stupid as what I said 'yes' to…"

Watching her brother suspiciously as he backed away and towards the door, Sakura got to her feet, setting down the bottle.

"What did you agree to?"

"Um… well you see… I felt bad for them… and you know that I can't resist being nice to them… so they're spending some nights here…"

"Who's spending time here?"

Kyo gulped and backed out of the room.

"The… err… Demon Angels…?"

Sakura clenched her fists tightly together and closed her eyes.

"Kyo."

"Yes?" he said weakly, tightening the shoelaces on his running shoes.

"You better haul some ass away from here, because you're a DEAD MAN!"

Sakura shot out of the house behind her brother and chased him at full speed away from the Haruno Mansion.

**---With The Demon Angels---**

"So we have to stay with Sakura and Kyo for awhile?" Neji asked, as he sat there boredly in the back seat.

"Yup, so don't complain if they don't have anything that we do. That's rude, okay Naruto?"

Everyone but Naruto started laughing quietly, chuckling. The loud blonde shrugged and watched out the window with Sasuke, whom sat directly behind him.

"Hey, isn't that Sakura?" Kiba asked, seeing the pink haired beauty chasing her brother around.

Everyone was looking out the window now, watching Sakura chase down her older brother with fire in her eyes.

**~*~Sasuke's POV~*~**

"KAKASHI STOP THE CAR!" I found myself shouting.

Screeching to a halt, Naruto and I jumped from the van and ran over as fast as possible to them.

Naruto reached Sakura first and grabbed her upper arm, whipping her around and shoving her into me.

"What the hell, Kyo! It had to be them that live with us? I'd rather use a coffin as a bed in a cemetery for a year then live with them!" Sakura shouted angrily.

"This could be a good thing for you Sakura! Wouldn't you like to have some different people in the house to talk to? Rather then me?"

The death glare she sent to Kyo made even me cringe as I held her tightly around the waist. So that I could keep her from diving at Kyo, and probably killing him.

"It is nice to have a quiet house that doesn't smell like clone or anything other then what it smells like now. And you will not let them in mom and dads room."

Sakura then turned around and grabbed my upper arms tightly, squeezing her nails into my arms. I could feel them piercing through my skin, yet she didn't stop. The blood was clearly visible now too.

"And you, Sasuke Uchiha, will keep your dirty hands off of me. And you will not enter my room under any circumstances, get it?"

**~*~Normal POV~*~**

Kakashi watched as Sakura walked back towards the house angrily.

"Hey Shikamaru, go catch up to her. See if you can get her to open up to you."

"Yea right, but okay."

Hurrying after Sakura, Shikamaru slowed his pace to walk next to her, leaving a very confused Naruto and Sasuke. They'd already been thinking about going over to talk to her.

'_What you up to, Shikamaru? Don't you dare hit on her.'_ Sasuke thought.

'_What's he doing? Why's Sasuke looking so pissed?'_ Naruto thought, clearly confused.

Sakura glared at Shikamaru as he tried so desperately to talk to her. But just as he was about to get her attention, Sakura's cell phone started ringing. She quickly started pulling her phone out and answered it.

"What's happening?"

Sakura stopped moving and was staying still where she stood, listening.

"I'll be right there."

Sakura made a dead sprint into the house, moving faster then I've seen anyone run before.

"Shikamaru, what's happening?" Kakashi asked as Sakura disappeared in the house.

"Dunno."

He walked back over to the rest of the group who were standing there with a slightly panicking Kyo.

"What's that sound?" Naruto asked, looking around for the object, which was making such a strange buzzing sound.

A few seconds later a small person shot from the garage on their crotch rocket, the black helmet hiding their hair and face. They wore skinny jeans, a leather jacket zipped all the way up, and bright red flip-flops. Their guitar strapped to their back.

"Kyo, she's going back into surgery, I've got to get to the hospital."

"Alright, tell me when she's out."

Sakura shut the visor and shot off as fast as she could down the trail and out onto the highway.

**~*~Sasuke's POV~*~**

I watched as Sakura drove away at a speed that could kill her if she lost even a little control.

"What's going on?" Kiba asked before I could.

Kyo shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the house.

"Come on, I'll tell you while you unpack your things."

"Do you have a family member in the hospital?" Neji asked.

"No, one of Sakura's fans won tickets to a concert, front row and backstage. This girl was just seven years old and it was for her birthday. She lived in the slums of Konoha, didn't have much money, so this was like a dream come true for her."

We boys didn't seem to get it.

"The girl got mugged and beaten, she's in critical condition. Sakura was pissed and beat the person to a pulp when the showed up for the concert. Sakura walked away and the person gets years in prison for beating up the little girl."

I shrugged my shoulders. Not really getting it.

"That happens all the time, what makes this person any different?"

"Yea, lots of people get mugged for tickets." Neji said.

Kyo looked at us like we had tails and horns.

"She's seven years old. You should come with us when we go and check on the girl later, she's pretty bad. And because of what happened, Sakura's _paying_ for _everything_. All the surgery, plastic or not, Sakura's paying. Anything the girl wants, she gets; Sakura loves this kid. She's blaming herself for what had happened."

I shrugged and went into the house to unpack.

* * *

**~*~Sakura's POV~*~**

I paced back and forth in the waiting room, praying that the girl wasn't taking a turn for the worst.

"Hey, she's going to be okay." Her mom said to me, smiling.

But the look in her eyes and the fact that her hands were shaking made my stomach to back flips.

"I know, but I can't help but worry about her, ya know?"

Her mom smiled and nodded.

* * *

The girl lay asleep in her hospital bed, still unconscious from being in surgery. I smiled at her peaceful face and brushed stay brown hairs from her face.

"Hey, I thought that you might like to here some music… I wrote this song… thought that you might like to hear it… well here it goes…"

* * *

She stirred in he sleep as I looked over at Sasuke, who stood in the doorway, looking slightly mystified. Smirking, I gestured for him to come over and stand next to me.

"Sweetheart, there's a visitor here to see you. His name's Sasuke Uchiha." I said, rubbing her shoulder slightly.

Her starred at me, trying to register what I'd just said to her.

"Really?" she asked, her voice raising an octave.

I nodded at her and she smiled brightly at Sasuke, who was looking at me instead of her.

"Sakura?" she asked while still smiling, "I think he likes you."

Feeling my face suddenly turn a bright red and heat up, I looked up towards Sasuke.

"Nah, he's got to many other girls to like him and for him to like for it to be just one."

She laughed at him and smiled brightly.

* * *

**---Later That Night---**

I laid out on the couch, the house was dead silent as I read my book in the quietness of the Haruno Mansion.

Well it was nice and quiet, that is until THEY showed up again.

"Sasuke! I told you to stop arguing with him!" Naruto growled from the other room.

Annoyance immediately washing over me, I got to my feet and went to the kitchen where they all were.

"Sakura, can you leave?" Shikamaru asked when I entered the room.

"I'm not leaving the room, it belongs to me, and so I shall be in it whenever I want."

Pushing him aside, I turned Sasuke's chair around so that he could face me, and gasped at what I saw. There was a large gash down the side of his face and he had a black eye and a bloody lip.

"I'm fine Sakura, don't help me."

Grabbing Sasuke by the arm, I squeezed tightly and he flinched beneath my grasp.

"Sure fine it the perfect word to use. Now come with me."

* * *

**~*~ Normal POV ~*~**

Sasuke sat quietly on the counter of my personal bathroom, starring at the wall before him. Sakura had taped a sheet of music there and had been practicing it earlier that night.

"Hey Sakura, what's this song sound like?" Sasuke asked when she walked back into the room.

"Oh this one? You probably wouldn't want to hear it anyways."

He gave her a look and crossed his arms.

"I asked you because I was hoping that you'd sing it for me."

"Ohh… well I don't think it's really ready for performance yet…"

"Are you scared to sing?" Sasuke asked, making Sakura turn red.

She stuck her tongue out and cleared her throat.

**(There You'll Be – Faith Hill)**

_When I think back on these times_  
_And the dreams we left behind_  
_I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get to have you in my life_

_When I look back on these days_  
_I look and see your face_  
_You were right there for me_

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_  
_In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life_  
_I'll keep a part of you with me_  
_And everywhere I am, there you'll be_  
_And everywhere I am, there you'll be_

_You know you showed me how it feels_  
_To feel the sky within my reach_  
_And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me_

_Your love made me make it through_  
_Oh, I owe so much to you_  
_You were right there for me_

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_  
_In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life_  
_I'll keep a part of you with me_  
_And everywhere I am there you'll be_

_'Cause I always saw in you my light my strength_  
_And I want to thank you now for all the ways_  
_You were right there for me, you were right there for me always_

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_  
_In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life_  
_I'll keep a part of you with me_  
_And everywhere I am, there you'll be_  
_And everywhere I am, there you'll be_

_There you'll be_

Sasuke smiled softly at Sakura, who had finished cleaning his cuts, and now was starring out the small window behind them.

"Sakura…"

A single tear slid down her cheek and immediately Sasuke got nervous.

"I can't do this anymore… you…"

Her gaze slowly moved to Sasuke's and the two of them just starred at one another with a longing look.

"Sakura, thank you, for everything."

Her eyes closed as Sasuke leaned forward, his insides begging him to press his lips to her soft pink ones, but he didn't. Instead, Sasuke kissed her forehead, which made Sakura blush even redder then she already was. Smiling, he got to my feet and hugged her, and Sakura returned the hug, smiling against his chest.

* * *

**---One Week Later---**

Sakura and Kyo had arranged for a concert to be preformed at the Memorial Park, one that would have both the Fallen Angels and Demon Angels performing. The money would be raised for the Children's Memorial Hospitals and to help fund some of Sakura's injured friend.

"Sakura, are you ready for tonight?" Kyo asked as he drove the girls to the park.

"Yes."

"All of your music?"

"Yea."

"Guitar?"

"Yup."

"Picks?"

"Mhm."

"Ummm…. Hair ties?"

The death glare that Sakura gave her older brother made him burst out into laughter.

"That is so not funny Kyo, you're just trying to make it sound like I forgot something."

"Well Sakura, you normally do forget something when we have a concert." Ino pointed out, making the other girls in back chuckle quietly to themselves.

Sakura groaned and leaned back into the car seat, crossing her arms.

"You all suck, I hope you know that."

Everyone in the van laughed as Kyo pulled up next to the trailer for the girls.

* * *

"Ready Ino?" Sakura asked.

The group of girls all wore their matching leather bracelets and black tank tops that ready Fallen Angels on the front with their last names on the back and a pair of angel wings themselves.

"Mhm, lets get this show on the rode." Ino replied, smiling brightly and strumming her guitar.


	13. At The Fundraising Concert

Sakura twirled around on the stage, her voice ringing through everybody's ears. A smile shown on her face, like she was having a good time. The Demon Angels sat side stage listening and watching to the girls perform.

**(Save Your Kisses For Me – Natasha Thomas)**

Sakura:

_Save your kisses for me  
show me how you miss me  
all so easily  
My lovin'  
Save your kisses for me  
cuz I don't wanna be  
A summer love thing  
_

Sakura:

_The way of your touch is always heavenly_

Ino:

_And I love the way that you're loving me_

Tenten:

_You wrapped me up in the color of your love_

Hinata:

_You must be an angel high from above  
_

Sakura and Ino:

_How can I be sure that you won't go_

_And what will be_

Sakura:

_Save your kisses for me  
show me how you miss me  
all so easily  
my lovin  
save your kisses for me  
cuz I don't wanna be  
A summer love thing  
_

Sakura:

_Are you gonna be there when I need someone_

Ino

_And will I be always just the only one_

Tenten:

_I don't wanna have just another heartbreak_

Hinata:

_So tell me is your love true or a fake_

Sakura and Ino:

_How can I be sure that you won't go_

_And what will be  
_

Sakura:

_Save your kisses for me  
show me how you miss me  
all so easily  
my lovin_

Sakura and Ino:

_Save your kisses for me  
cuz I don't wanna be_

Ino:

_A summer love thing  
_

Sakura:

_One kiss_

_One love_

_One word_

Ino and Tenten:

_One vow and nothing more_

Sakura:

_One night_

Hinata:

One dream

Sakura:

_Gonna save it_

_Save it for me  
_

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata:

_Save your kisses for me  
show me how you miss me  
All so easily  
My lovin  
Save your kisses for me  
Cuz I don't wanna be  
A summer love thing  
_

Sakura:

_Show me how you miss me_

Ino:

_I don't wanna be a summer love thing  
_

Tenten:

_Save your kisses for me  
'Cause I don't wanna be  
A summer love thing  
_

Sakura:

_Save your kisses for me_

The crowd cheered loudly like they always do, making Sakura's smile brighten a little bit more. The one thing that she loved more than singing was making people happy. Thankfully her gift did make people happy, very happy.

(**Pieces of Me – Ashlee Simpson**)

Sakura:

_On a Monday, I am waiting  
Tuesday, I am fading  
And by Wednesday, I can't sleep  
Then the phone rings, I hear you  
And the darkness is a clear view  
Cuz you've come to rescue me  
_

Ino and Tenten:

_Fall... With you, I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath,_

_I hope it lasts_

Hinata:

_Ohhhhh_

Sakura:

_It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels_

Hinata:

_Ohhhhh_

Sakura:

_It's as if you know me better than, I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell_

Ino and Tenten:

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
_

Sakura:

_I am moody, messy  
I get restless, and it's senseless  
How you never seem to care  
_

Sakura:

_When I'm angry, you listen  
Make me happy it's your mission  
And you won't stop til I'm there  
_

Ino and Tenten:

_Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast  
When I hit that bottom  
Crash, you're all I have  
_

Hinata:

_Ohhhhh_

Sakura:

_It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels_

Hinata:

_Ohhhhh_

Sakura:

_It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell_

Ino and Tenten:

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
_

Sakura:

_How do you know everything I'm about to say?  
Am I that obvious?_

Sakura and Hinata:

_And if it's written on my face...  
I hope it never goes away... yeah  
_

Sakura:

_On a Monday, I am waiting  
And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...  
So I can breathe  
_

Hinata:

_Ohhhhh  
_

Sakura:

_It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels_

Hinata:

_Ohhhhh_

Sakura:

_It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell_

Hinata:

_Ohhhhh_

Sakura:

_I love how you can tell_

Hinata:

_Ohhhhh_

Sakura:

_I love how you can tell_

Ino and Tenten:

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me..._

Sakura was smiling brightly, but from the corner of her eye she could see that Sasuke was smiling at her, almost like he thought the song she'd just sung was for him.

Hinata took the microphone and smiled.

"This next one if for my older cousin, Neji."

(**Temporary Home – Carrie Underwood**)

Hinata:

_Little boy, 6 years old  
A little too used to bein' alone  
Another new mom and dad,another school  
Another house that'll never be home  
When people ask him how he likes this place  
He looks up and says with a smile upon his face_

Hinata and Sakura:

_This is my temporary home  
It's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through  
This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know this is my  
Temporary Home.  
_

Hinata

_Young mom on her own  
She needs a little help got nowhere to go  
_

Hinata and Sakura:

_She's lookin' for a job, lookin' for a way out  
Because a half-way house will never be a home_

Hinata:

_At night she whispers to her baby girl  
Someday we'll find a place here in this world  
_

Hinata and Sakura:

_This is our temporary home_  
_It's not where we belong_  
_Windows and rooms that we're passin' through_  
_This is just a stop, on the way to where we're going_  
_I'm not afraid because I know this is our_  
_Temporary Home._

Hinata:

_Old man, hospital bed  
The room is filled with people he loves  
And he whispers don't cry for me  
I'll see you all someday  
He looks up and says "I can see God's face"  
_

Hinata:

_This is my temporary Home  
It's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through  
This was just a stop, on the way To where I'm going_

Sakura:

_I'm not afraid because I know this was  
My temporary home._

Hinata:

_This is our temporary home_

Neji smiled at her with two thumbs up, knowing what she meant by the song. Tenten quickly took the microphone and smiled at Sakura.

"Are you ready to party!"

Everyone cheered again.

"What? What was that? I CAN'T hear you!"

They cheered even louder, making both Tenten and Sakura laugh.

"Alright then lets have a party!" the girls all shouted together.

(**Tik Tok – Ke$ha**)

Tenten:

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy_

Sakura:

_(Hey, what up girl?)_

Tenten:

_Put my glasses on, I'm out the door - I'm gonna hit this city_

Sakura:

_(Let's go)_

Tenten:

_Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back  
I'm talking - pedicure on our toes_

Sakura:

_Toes_

Tenten:

_Trying on all our clothes_

Sakura:

_Clothes_

Tenten:

_Boys blowing up our phones_

Sakura:

_Phones_

Tenten and Sakura:

_Drop-toping, playing our favorite cds  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit_

Sakura:

_tiiiiiippppppppsssssssyyyyy_

Tenten and Sakura:

_Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no_

Sakura:

_Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh  
_

Tenten and Sakura:

_Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no_

Sakura:

_Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh  
_

Tenten:  
_Ain't got a care in world_

Sakura:

_But got plenty of beer_

Tenten:

_Ain't got no money in my pocket_

Sakura:

_But I'm already here_

Tenten:

_Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick 'em to the curb _

Tenten and Sakura:

_Unless they look like Mick Jagger_

Tenten:

_I'm talking about - everybody getting crunk_

Sakura:

_Crunk_

Tenten:

_Boys trying to touch my junk,_

Sakura:

_Junk_

Tenten:

_Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk_

Sakura:

_Drunk_

Tenten:

_Now, now - we goin' til they kick us out_

Sakura:

_Out_

Tenten:

_Or the police shut us down_

Sakura:

_Down_

Tenten:

_Police shut us down, _

Sakura:

_Down_

Tenten:

_Po-po shut us –_

Sakura:

_Down_

Tenten and Sakrua:

_Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no_

Sakura:

_Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh  
_

Tenten and Sakura:

_Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no_

Sakura:

_Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh  
_

Hinata and Ino:

_DJ_

Tenten:

_You build me up_

Sakura:

_You break me down_

Tenten:

_My heart, it pounds_

Sakura:

_Yeah, you got me_

Tenten:

_With my hands up_

Sakura:

_You got me now_

Tenten:

_You got that sound_

Sakura:

_Yea, you got me_

Ino and Hinata:

_DJ_

Tenten:

_You build me up_

Sakura:

_You break me down_

Tenten:

_My heart, it pounds  
_

Sakura:

_Yeah, you got me  
_

Tenten:

_With my hands up  
_

Sakura:

_Put your hands up_

Tenten:

_Put your hands up  
_

Tenten and Sakura and Ino and Hinata:

_No, the party don't start until I walk in  
_

Tenten and Sakura:

_Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no_

Sakura:

_Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh_

Tenten and Sakura and Ino and Hinata:

_Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no_

Sakura and Ino:

_Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh_

Sakura signaled right to Tenten who started hitting her drums.

(**Party in the USA – Miley Cyrus**)

Sakura:

_I hopped off the plane at LAX with a drear and a card again  
Welcome to the land of fame excess, am I gonna fit in  
Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time  
Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign_

Sakura and Ino:

_This is all so crazy,_

_Everybody seems so famous_

Sakura:

_My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio_

Tenten:

_And the Jay-Z song was on_

Ino:

_And the Jay-Z song was on_

Hinata:

_And the Jay-Z song was on  
_

Sakura and Ino:

_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song  
The butterflies fly away, I'm noddin' my head like_

Ino and Tenten and Hinata:

"_Yeah!"_

Sakura:

_Movin' my hips like_

Ino and Tenten and Hinata:

"_Yeah!"_

Sakura:

_Got my hands up, they're playin' my song  
They know I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
_

Sakura:

_Get to the club in my taxi cab_

_Everybody's lookin' at me now  
Like "Who's that chick that's rockin' kicks, she's gotta be from outta town"  
So hard with my girls not around me  
It's definitely not a Nashville party_

Sakura and Ino:

_Cause all I see is stilettos  
I guess I never got the memo  
_

Sakura:

_My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune_

Tenten:

_And the Britney song was on_

Ino:

_And the Britney song was on_

Hinata:

_And the Britney song was on_

Sakura and Ino:

_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song  
The butterflies fly away, I'm noddin' my head like_

Ino and Tenten and Hinata:

"_Yeah!"_

Sakura:

_Movin' my hips like_

Ino and Tenten and Hinata:

"_Yeah!"_

Sakura:

_Got my hands up, they're playin' my song  
They know I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
_

Sakura:

_Feel like hoppin' on a flight_

Ino:

_(on a flight)_

Sakura:

_Back to my hometown tonight_

Ino:

_(town tonight)_

Sakura:

_Something stops me everytime_

Ino:

_(everytime)_

Sakura:

_The DJ plays my song and I feel alright  
_  
Sakura and Ino:

_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song  
The butterflies fly away,_

Sakura:

_I'm noddin' my head like_

Ino and Tenten and Hinata:

"_Yeah!"_

Sakura:

_Movin' my hips like_

Ino and Tenten and Hinata:

"_Yeah!"_

Sakura:

_Got my hands up, they're playin' my song  
They know I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
_

Sakura and Ino:

_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song  
The butterflies fly away_

Sakura:

_I'm noddin' my head like_

Ino and Tenten and Hinata:

"_Yeah!"_

Sakura:

_Movin' my hips like_

Ino and Tenten and Hinata:

"_Yeah!"_

Sakura:

_Got my hands up, they're playin' my song  
They know I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

Sakura and Ino and Tenten and Hinata:

_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
_

Glitter and streamers shot out from the stage as the girls all held their hands up in the air, smiling. Everybody cheered with applause, and the singing continued for maybe an hour or so more. They played the following songs until it was their break:

Bad Romance – Lady Gaga

Now You Know – Hillary Duff

Takes My Breathe Away – Faith Hill

So Small – Carrie Underwood

Falling Down – Selena Gomez

Ect.

* * *

**~*~ Sasuke's POV ~*~**

I sat in the trailer that was behind the stage with the guys, we were waiting for Sakura and the girls to come in here.

"I bet they're going to be really tired." Naruto said, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge that was in here.

"Well that's kind of obvious, they just sang and danced for about two hours straight." Neji said, glancing over his shoulder at Shikamaru.

"Here they come." Shikamaru muttered, smirking as the door opened seconds after the words left his mouth.

I watched as Sakura came in last, her eyes completely shut as she walked right past me and to the couch.

I felt my eyes widen when she went straight for a black water bottle.

"What are you drinking?" Naruto asked.

"Why's it matter?" she asked, her voice hoarse from straining so much.

Getting to my feet, I guided her to the couch silently, and then sat down at the opposite end of her. She gave me a funny look and crossed her arms.

"You know Sasuke, I don't have cooties."

"But you probably used to!" Kiba teased, sitting up on the couch next to Sakura and wrapping his arms around her.

I wrinkled my nose slightly, but shrugged.

"Kiba can you let go?"

He didn't listen to Sakura, and nobody else seemed to be paying any attention. Actually it seemed like everyone else was going out to get some ice cream on the break. Leaving me. Kiba, and Sakura alone in the trailer.

"I said LET GO."

"Make me!" Kiba laughed.

Sakura glanced over at me, a pleading look, and immediately I went into action.


	14. Sasuke Had a Memory

Sakura and I left Kiba with Kakashi and Kyo and we went to get her some ice cream. Since ice cream actually sounded good believe it or not. So we each got a cone, hers was chocolate and mine was vanilla. We still had time to kill and so we decided that going on the Ferris Wheel would be fun. So after quickly finishing our ice cream, Sakura and I got buckled in and rode the Ferris wheel together.

"I miss this…" she quietly murmured, leaning her head against my shoulder.

I glanced down to see her smiling, eyes closed, entirely enjoying the fact that we were sitting together on the Ferris wheel. Smiling at her, I noticed her shiver slightly and took off my hoodie and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she muttered, slipping it on.

Placing my arm behind her, we cuddled like that until the ride ended.

* * *

**~*~ Normal POV ~*~**

It was time for us, the Demon Angels, to take the stage; just like had been originally planned. Kiba stood off to the side, Neji at the drums, Shikamaru at the piano, Naruto played the base, and Sasuke had the normal electric guitar.

"Are you ready to party like a rock star?" Naruto asked into his microphone.

Everyone erupted into cheers. That's when Sasuke say that Sakura still wore his hoodie and was standing in front of the stage with the other girls, smiling and screaming like a group of fangirls.

(**Kidnap My Heart – The Click Five**)

**Sasuke:**

_Hey girl, what's your name I think I caught you looking my way  
Do you wanna know how to get me all to your own_

**Naruto:**

_Weekends work the best I pick the place you do the rest  
Hey now don't be shy but you got to keep me in line_

**Sasuke:**

_Love at first sight never thought in could happen to me  
But you made me believe  
_

Sasuke and Naruto

_Kidnap my heart  
Take me with you  
Kidnap my heart  
Make my dreams come true  
Take me away cause, falling in love  
Ain't very far, not far from the start  
Kidnap my heart.  
_

**Naruto:**

_Can you get me up more  
Fun that I could ever dream of _

**Sasuke:**

_Could you tie me down  
Can you keep me hanging around_

**Naruto:**

_I don't wanna be here to keep you company  
Put your hand in mine got to hold on tight for the ride_

**Sasuke:**

_Love at first sight never thought in could happen to me  
But you made me believe  
_

**Sasuke and Naruto:**

_Kidnap my heart  
Take me with you  
Kidnap my heart  
Make my dreams come true  
Take me away cause falling in love  
Ain't very far, not far from the start  
Kidnap my heart.  
_

**Sasuke:**

_You've got to hold me tighter  
Cause I'm a real fighter_

**Naruto:**

_Don't tear us apart_

Sasuke

_Love at first sight never thought in could happen to me  
But you made me believe  
_

**Sasuke and Naruto:**

_Kidnap my heart  
Take me with you  
Kidnap my heart  
Make my dreams come true  
Take me away cause falling in love  
Ain't very far, not far from the start  
Kidnap my heart.  
_

**Naruto:**

_Kidnap my heart_

**Sasuke:**

_Kidnap my heart..._

The girls all around cried out for Sasuke and Naruto and the Demon Angels, it's just how it's supposed to be. Sasuke saw that Sakura was smiling and dancing around with Ino, acting like best friends should, but she still wore his hoodie. This was just surprising him beyond belief, but he'd never show it, especially while he was on stage.  
(**Angel To You, Devil To Me – The Click Five**)

**Sasuke:**

_When I saw her she looked my way  
And I knew that I was over my head  
Ruby lips on a smile so sweet  
With a rude attitude that could knock me dead  
_

**Naruto and Shikamaru:**

_Suddenly_

**Sasuke:**

_I heard a voice when she called my name_

**Naruto and Shikamaru:**

_Suddenly_

**Sasuke:**

_I knew my life was gonna change  
_

**Sasuke and Naruto:**

_Well she's hotter than hell  
And she's cool as they come  
And she's smart and she's wild  
All rolled into one  
Ya you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be  
It's not easy to see_

**Sasuke:**

_That she's an angel to you,  
but she's a devil to me  
_

**Sasuke and Naruto:**

_All my friends say you lucky guy  
Everyone wants to stand in your place  
And so I give it another try  
I'm not sure how much more my poor heart can take  
_

**Naruto and Shikamaru:**

_Suddenly_

**Sasuke:**

_I feel the blood pumpin' round my brain_

**Naruto and Shikamaru:**

_Suddenly_

**Sasuke:**

_I grab my bat and I'm back in the game_

**Sasuke and Naruto:  
**  
_Well she's hotter than hell  
And she's cool as they come  
And she's smart and she's wild  
All rolled into one  
Ya you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be  
It's not easy to see_

**Sasuke:**

_That she's an angel to you  
But she's a devil to me  
_

**Sasuke:**

_I don't know what to do_

**Naruto:**

_I don't know what to say_

**Sasuke:**

_Cause no one knows that she puts me through anyway_

**Shikamaru:**

_I'm awake in disaster_

**Sasuke:**

_I can't seem to get past her_

**Naruto:**

_I try and I try but I can't get away_

**Naruto:**

_She's an angel to you_

**Sasuke:**

_She's a devil to me_

**Naruto:**

_That she's an angel to you_

**Sasuke:**

_But she's a devil to me  
It's not easy to see  
_

**Sasuke and Naruto:**

_Well she's hotter than hell  
And she's cool as they come  
And she's smart and she's wild  
All rolled into one  
Ya you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be  
It's not easy to see…  
_

**Sasuke:**

_Well she's hotter than hell_

**Shikamaru:**

_And she's cool as they come_

**Naruto:**

_And she's smart and she's wild_

**Neji:**

_All rolled into one_

**Sasuke and Naruto:**

_Ya you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be  
It's not easy to see_

**Sasuke:**

_That she's an angel to you  
But she's a devil to me_

The girls cheered again, Ino was trying to hold a halo above Sakura's head while she wore bright red devil horns. Laughing slightly, Sasuke and the guys continued on with their part of the concert.

* * *

"Hey, has anybody seen Sakura?" Kyo asked, looking around the trailer where everybody else was sitting.

"No, she never came in here…" Ino said, getting to her feet, a concerned look on her face.

Sasuke and Kiba go to there feet and left with Ino, the three of them planned on looking around for her.

**~*~ Ino's POV ~*~**

'_I wonder where she could possibly be. It's not like Sakura to just disappear like that, or at least not before telling one of us before she goes._'

Kiba's dog was acting strange while we walked; he kept wanting to go a different direction.

"Kiba, what the hell is wrong with that thing?" I finally growled at him.

"Nothing is wrong with Akamaru! He probably just smells all the food that's around on the ground."

Sasuke all of a sudden hit himself in the face.

"Duh! Drop his leash!" Sasuke ordered, realizing what Akamaru was trying to do.

Kiba obeyed, and we quickly followed behind Sasuke. The sounds of someone grunting filled our ears and a sheet of sweat covered me suddenly.

'_What's happening to Sakura?_'

"She's okay, Ino, don't worry about anything." Kiba said, reaching out to grab her hand like a friend would do.

Slightly unsure, I took his hand anyway and smiled at him, knowing that he was right. Sakura is always okay, no matter what the situation is.

**~*~ Normal POV ~*~**

The group turned a corner and there stood Sakura, pinned to a wall by her arms, her eyes cold and filled with anger. A small stream of blood ran from the corner of her mouth and there were a few cuts on her face. Her hand, that old cut had been reopened again.

"I told you before, get the FUCK away from me already." She hissed and kicked the guy square in the gut with both her feet, making him fly backwards slightly.

Sakura landed hard on her butt, still glaring at the guy.

"Ah come on sweet thing, you know you want to come with me. We can have a lot of FUN together and you know it." He cooed, not realizing that the others now stood there.

"Alright, come here then." Sakura said quietly.

Sasuke was about to make himself known, when Ino suddenly grabbed onto his arms and held him still.

"Just watch what happens." She lipped to him.

So the guy was up to Sakura now, his arms trying to wrap around her waist and trying to move closer.

"Well sexy, show me what you've got."

"Ok."

Her fist quickly and extremely forcefully connected with his nose, you could hear the loud crack from it breaking.

"I'm not ever showing you what I've got because you're a fucking creep. Go fuck yourself and get the hell away from ME." She hissed, "And I already made a promise to wait for somebody."

* * *

Everyone had gone home and was safely tucked in there beds, well almost everyone that is. Sakura was currently sitting on the roof, wearing the same clothes that she had on earlier, except now Sasuke's hoodie was resting next to her. Her cell phone in her pocket and kept vibrating continuously, yet she didn't want to answer whoever it was that was trying to reach her.

"Why are you on the roof all alone?"

Sitting up, Sakura turned around to see that it was Naruto coming out onto the roof.

"Felt like it, it's quiet up here."

"It's quiet in the practice rooms too."

"It's dark out here."

"Then turn the lights off, Sakura."

She gave him a look, but he pretended not to notice and shrugged.

"I can be completely ALONE."

"Be in you're room then."

"Oh shut up already. What did you really come here for? Because if you don't mind, I'm really ready to throw you off the roof."

Frowning, Naruto scooted farther away from Sakura, knowing that she really would do it.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. You haven't said anything since they found you…"

"Because I don't feel like talking, okay?"

"But-"

Sakura got to her feet and went back inside, not letting Naruto finish his sentence, he sat out there for maybe an hour before going back inside. But what surprised him the most was that she'd left the window open for him to get back inside, normally Sakura just locks him out of the house whenever possible.

* * *

"Sakura, your brother wants you." Sasuke said, walking down the hall towards Sakura.

She shrugged and went over to a large oak door that had beautiful woodwork done on it. Sasuke watched closely as Sakura pulled out a small key from her pocket and went into the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Being the guy that he is, Sasuke really wanted to know what was behind this door. It was the only room that they hadn't seen since they had started staying here. So being the person that he is, he peaked inside the room and saw that Sakura was sitting on the opposite side of the gigantic room. Sitting in a bay window was Sakura, and looking around the room, he realized why they'd never seen the room before. It was her parents' bedroom, never been unmoved since the day that they had been killed.

"I know you're there…" came Sakura's voice.

"Sakura…"

**~*~ Sasuke's POV ~*~**

I walked into the room and locked the door behind me, knowing that she wouldn't want Naruto or Kiba to come into the room and mess it up. Sitting in the bay window at Sakura's feet, I noticed that she was hugging my hoodie to her chest, tears running down her cheeks, eyes slightly pink.

"Hey! What's wrong! Who made you cry?"

She smirked slightly and continued to stare out the window at the moon.

"I was just looking at the song that my mother wrote before she…"

I nodded and moved around so that I was now sitting behind Sakura, and I couldn't believe that she actually was letting me hold her in front of me like I am.

(**Someone's Waiting For Me – Disney's The Rescuers)**

_Be brave little one.  
Make a wish for each sad little tear.  
Hold your head up though no one is near  
Someone's waiting for you.  
Don't cry little one.  
There'll be a smile where a frown use to be  
You'll be part of the love that you see.  
Someone's waiting for you.  
Always keep a little prayer in your pocket  
and you're sure to see the light.  
Soon there'll be joy and happiness  
and your little world will be bright  
Have faith little one  
'Til your hopes and your wishes come true.  
You must try to be brave little one.  
Someone's waiting to love you_

Her voice was still so angelic, but it reminded me of something from when I was younger, from when the song was written.

_**Flashback**_

"_Oh, Sasuke dear, I wrote a song for you." Said Mrs. Haruno._

"_You did?"_

"_Yes, but you'll have to wait till we get back for you to hear it."_

_Sakura was smiling proudly at her mother, eyes glittering with happiness._

"_Kyo, take good care of Sakura while we get Sasuke home."_

"_Alright Dad, can do!" Kyo said._

_Their parents hugged both of their pink haired children and left the house, never knowing that that would be the last time they'd ever see their children._

"_WAIT!" Sakura suddenly cried out, running after them._

_She went over to Sasuke who was just about to climb into the car. Hugging him tightly._

"_Keep this safe for me." She whispered in his ear, while latching a black chain necklace behind his neck._

_From the necklace hug a small black stone, a cherry blossom branch painted on one side, pretty pink flowers on it. Then on the other side had Sakura's name engraved in it, a small heart below that._

"_I'll never take it off, no matter what happens. I promise." Sasuke whispered back to her, before kissing her softly on the forehead._

_**End Flashback**_

Reaching up to my neck, I pulled out the necklace that I'd been wearing since the last time that I can remember. I never knew why and couldn't figure it out before, but now I know why it was never taken off.

"Sasuke, what are you looking… the necklace…"

I saw the shock in Sakura's eyes.

"You did keep it… even after all these years…" she whispered, leaning even closer into me to get a better look.

Her eyes wide as Sakura's soft fingers ran over the rock.

"I promised you that I'd never take it off." I whispered into her ear.

Her eyes met with mine and I wiped the remaining tears from her face, making her blush slightly.

"I remember some things, but not as much as I'd like. But I get feelings, the old ones that I used to have whenever I'm around certain people."

She nodded so I continued quietly.

"Like when I'm around you, or hear you're voice. I remember more from when I was younger than I ever did before meeting you."

A smile curled at her lips and she laid her head against my neck, her soft breath tickling and making me smile.

"Can I give you something?" I softly asked her.

She raised her head so that our eyes were at eye level and nodded her head slightly, eyes barely open,

Leaning forward, I closed my eyes just before our lips softly met. But just as quickly as it started it ended, leaning back, I let Sakura curl up against my chest, slowly falling to sleep there.

'_I remembered my love for you too…that's never going to ever change…_'


	15. Soilders and Unplanned After Parties

Sakura stretched out as the sun danced upon her beautiful face, smiling out at the sky.

"Morning…" I whispered, making her look back at me.

"Hey…"

She smiled warmly at me and scooted her head up so that it was closer to mine, leaning forward; she kissed my cheek softly and then quickly got to her feet.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat."

Following behind her, I watched as she locked the door tightly, and adjusting the '_DO NOT ENTER_' and the '_DO NOT DISTURB_' signs that were hanging securely on the door.

We got downstairs, talking quietly and were surprised to see Kyo and Kakashi talking quickly and excitedly.

"Sakura, we need you to do this."

Kakashi handed her a sheet of music and her eyes widened.

"Are you kidding? Another concert tonight?"

Kyo shook her head and smiled.

"This is just a few duets for you and Sasuke, for this dance. It's for the returning veterans and marines from over seas." Kyo said.

I watched as Sakura looked down at the music again and sighed, and I knew in seconds she was going to look at me with her gorgeous hoping eyes.

"Come on, let's get ready for tonight…" I said, smiling at her.

* * *

**- - ( ) LATER THAT NIGHT ( ) - -**

* * *

Sakura stood there on the porch waiting for Sasuke, looking extremely fancy like Kyo had told her to look. She wore a knee length maroon dress, a white ribbon around the top of the dress and string halter-top tied behind her neck. Her hair was half up and pinned back with a beautiful white lily and smaller white flowers were with the lily. She also wore a pair of silver heels, making her legs look even longer.

In a black Nike drawstring bag was a pair of dark maroon sweat pants, white shorts, a bra, and black tank top. Of course a change of clothes is necessary so that she can still hang around with some of the soldiers that had been gone for so long.

"What the hell is taking Sasuke so long? All he has to do is put on a black pair of dress pants and black shirt, along with a maroon tie. That's extremely easy." Sakura complained, crossing her arms and glaring at Kyo.

"Chill Sakura, he'll be out in a minute."

"You said that ten minutes ago! I'm ready to leave!"

Maybe thirty seconds went by and Sakura chucked her bag at Kyo, who easily caught it. Then stormed into the house and to find Sasuke.

Some crashing could be heard from the inside, and Kakashi glanced at Kyo warily, then some more shouting and crashing before Sakura came out behind Sasuke, arms crossed and looking slightly pleased with herself.

"I found him, now lets go."

* * *

**- - ( ) AT THE PLACE ( ) - -**

* * *

Smiling happily, Sakura and Sasuke got out of the car and hurried up the stairs and got behind the stage. Kyo and Kakashi went to make sure that microphones were working and then introduced the two teens that were about to sing for them.

**(Amost Here - ****Delta Goodrem, Brian McFadden, Guy Chambers****)**

**Sasuke:**

_Did I hear you right?  
Cause I thought you said  
Let's think it over  
You have been my life  
And I never planned  
Growing old without you  
_

**Sasuke:**

_Shadows bleeding through the light  
Where the love once shined so bright  
Came without a reason  
Don't let go on us tonight  
Love's not always black and white  
Haven't I always loved you?  
_  
**Sakura:**

_But when I need you  
You're almost here  
And I know that's not enough  
And when I'm with you  
I'm close to tears  
'cause your only almost here  
_  
**Sasuke:**

_I would change the world  
If I had a chance  
Oh won't you let me  
Treat me like a child  
Throw your arms around me  
Oh please protect me  
_  
**Sasuke and Sakura:**

_Bruise and battered by your words  
Days are shattered, how it hurts_

**Sasuke:  
**

_Oh, haven't I always loved you?  
_  
**Sakura:**

_But when I need you  
You're almost here  
And I know that's not enough  
And when I'm with you  
I'm close to tears  
'cause your only almost here  
_  
**Sasuke and Sakura:**

_Bruise and battered by your words  
Days are shattered, now it hurts_

**Sasuke:**

_Haven't I always loved you?  
_  
**Sakura:**

_But when I need you  
You're almost here_

**Sasuke:**

_Well I never knew how far behind I'd left you  
_

**Sakura:**

_And when I hold you  
You're almost here  
_

**Sasuke:**

_Well I'm sorry that I took our love for granted  
_  
**Sasuke and Sakura:  
**

_And now I'm with you  
I'm close to tears_

**Sasuke:**

_Cause I know I'm almost here  
_  
**Sasuke and Sakura:**

_Only almost here_

* * *

Smiling, Sakura stepped forward.

"Hello, and welcome back home. It truly is wonderful what you're doing over seas. This, I hope, is a nice welcome home." She said, still smiling an holding her stomach like it hurt.

"I understand how everyone feels when they have a loved one go over seas, and I'm waiting for a few friends to come home too."

Sasuke watched Sakura carefully as she listened to the music.

**(He's Coming Home – Cowboy Crush)**

_Well it took us by surprise when  
He came home and told us  
He just joined the army  
Mama cried and left the room  
Like Mama's do and simply said  
"You should have warned me"  
Daddy threw his arms around his neck  
Said "Don't mind her you know  
She really loves you."  
Then he shook his hand and said "My friend  
I think you'll make one hell of a soldier."  
Things remain the same until  
The day he had to leave  
As we waved goodbye mama said to me_

He's coming home  
Out front of that bus depot  
We all watched his arm  
Reach out the window  
Giving us the peace sign, oh  
God we hate to watch him go  
But no matter how far apart we are  
We know  
He's coming home

A mama's premonition  
There ain't nothing like it  
We all watched in anger  
As the newsman forced a smile  
And warned the country  
That we all love is now in danger  
Mama's baby went from boot camp drills  
To standing in a field holding a rifle  
His mind shifts from army grants  
To finish school and be someone  
To mere survival  
With each letter that he sent  
Before we read it  
We all prayed it would be the one to tell us

He's coming home  
Mama read each and every one  
As we passed around the latest picture  
Of him giving us the peace sign, oh  
He'd been the same since he's been gone  
But no matter how far apart we are  
We know  
He's coming home

As the war dust slowly disappeared  
We all sat in fear  
And feared the worst  
Til the moment that phone rang  
And he asked if he could talk to mama first  
He's coming home  
Please tell me he's coming home  
Words cant describe what I was feeling  
When mama shot us all the peace sign  
Tears rolled when she hung up the phone  
Hit her knees and thanked the Lord above  
My boys coming home  
He's coming home

He's coming home  
He's coming home

Sasuke starred at Sakura, tears slipped down her eyes as she sung. Smiling, Sakura backed away from the front of the stage while everyone clapped.

"Have a great evening, and I'm glad that you've made it home."

Ducking back stage, Sakura grabbed her bag of clothes and disappeared to change out of the dress, Sasuke did the same into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"You sounded great…" Sasuke said as she left the room, eyes puffy from crying.

"Thanks, I just wish that I could not cry while I'm singing it."

Sakura still wore her leather bracelet on her left wrist like she always does and went over to Kyo. Hugging her brother, and the sight made Sasuke's heart squeeze slightly.

"Hey Sakura, you never did tell me who you knew that was in the Military." Sasuke asked.

* * *

**- - ( ) BACK HOME ( ) - -**

* * *

Sakura and Ino sat outside the house in the grass, starring up at the stars, both had their hair down.

"How'd the concert go?" Ino asked, knowing that Sakura had a lot more emotion behind singing for soldiers than the rest of them did.

"It was okay, but I started crying…"

"Oh Sakura!"

Ino wrapped her arms around her best friend, keeping her in a tight hug, and Sakura returned the hug, starring up at the stars.

"I hope that they're okay…" Sakura whispered, making Sasuke stop and listen from the window where he was walking by.

"I'm sure that they're okay Sakura, when haven't they been?"

Shrugging Sakura laid back on the grass and held her hands behind her head.

"Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara, haven't written in so long, it's starting to make me a little nervous."

Sasuke's eyes widened, he remembered those names, but from what he couldn't exactly place. And this meant that he needed to be doing some digging around and asking Kakashi who they were.

"Maybe you'll get a letter tomorrow in the mail?"

"Do you think so, Ino?" Sakura asked happily, smiling hopefully.

Laughing, Ino nodded her head and the two of them danced around happily under the moonlight. As they danced around, Tenten and Hinata ran outside too, blasting music from the house. Spinning around in a circle, the all started to sing together.

**(Right Round – The Squeakquel)**

**Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata:**

_You spin me right round, baby  
right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round  
You spin me right round, baby  
Right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round_

**Sakura:**

_Yeah I, I get to know your name  
Well and I, could trace your private number baby_

**Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata:**

_All I know is that to me  
You look like you're lots of fun  
Open up your lovin' arms  
I want some, want some  
_

**Sakura and Ino:**

_Well I...I set my sights on you_

**Hinata and Tenten:**

_(and no one else will do)  
_

**Sakura and Ino:**

And I, I've got to have my way now, baby

**Hinata and Tenten:**

_(and no one else will do)_

**Sakura and Ino:**

_And I, I've got to have my way now, baby  
All I know is that to me  
You look like you're havin' fun  
Open up your lovin' arms  
Watch out, here I come  
_

**Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata:**

_You spin me right round, baby  
right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round  
You spin me right round, baby  
Right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round  
_

**Sakura:**

_I, I got be your friend now, baby_

**Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata:**

_And I would like to move in  
Just a little bit closer_

**Hinata and Tenten:**

_(little bit closer)  
_

**Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata:**

_All I know is that to me  
You look like you're lots of fun  
Open up your lovin' arms  
Watch out, here I come_

_You spin me right round, baby  
right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round  
You spin me right round, baby  
Right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round_

**Sakura and Ino:**

I want your love

**Tenten and Hinata:**

_I want your love_

**Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata:**

_All I know is that to me  
You look like you're lots of fun  
Open up your lovin' arms  
Watch out, here I come_

_You spin me right round, baby  
right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round  
You spin me right round, baby  
Right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round_

Laughing together, the girls all fell to the ground, holding their stomachs while laughing hysterically.

From inside all the guys were watching them dance around, smiling at the amount of fun that they seemed to be having.

Kyo pulled out his camera and started recording as the song on the CD player changed to a different one.

**(Single Ladies – The Squeakquel)**

**Sakura and Ino:**

All the single ladies

**Hinata and Tenten:**

_(All the single ladies)_

**Sakura and Ino:**

All the single ladies

**Hinata and Tenten:**

_(All the single ladies)_

**Sakura and Ino:**

All the single ladies

**Hinata and Tenten:**

_(All the single ladies)_

**Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata:  
**  
_All the single ladies, now put your hands up._

**Sakura:**

_Up in the club _

**Ino, Tenten, Hinata:**

_(Club)_

**Sakura:**

Just broke up

**Ino, Tenten, Hinata:**

_(Up)_

**Sakura:**

_I'm doing my own little thing.  
You decided to dip _

**Ino, Tenten, Hinata:**

_(Dip) _

**Sakura:**

And now you're gonna trip

**Ino, Tenten, Hinata:**

_(Trip)_

**Sakura:**

_Cause another brother noticed me.  
I'm up on him _

**Ino, Tenten, Hinata:**

_(Him)_

**Sakura:**

He up on me

**Ino, Tenten, Hinata:**

_(Me)_

**Sakura:**

_Don't pay him any attention.  
Done cried my tears_

**Ino, Tenten, Hinata:**

_(Tears)_

**Sakura:**

_For three good years_

**Ino, Tenten, Hinata:**

_(Years)_

**Sakura:**

_Ya can't be mad at me.  
_

**Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata:**

_Cause if you liked it then,  
You should have put a ring on it.  
Cause if you liked it then,  
You should have put a ring on it.  
If you liked it then you should put a ring on it.  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it.  
If you liked it then you should-a put a ring on it.  
(Uh oh oh. Uh oh oh oh oh oh. Uh oh oh oh - 2x).  
_  
**Sakura:**

I got gloss on my lips

**Ino, Tenten, Hinata:**

_(Lips)_

**Sakura:**

_A man on my hips _

**Ino, Tenten, Hinata:**

_(Hips)_

**Sakura:**

_Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans  
Acting up_

**Ino, Tenten, Hinata:**

_(Up)_

**Sakura:**

Drink in my cup

**Ino, Tenten, Hinata:**

_(Cup)_

**Sakura:**

_I can care less what you think.  
I need no permission, did I mention?  
Don't pay him any attention.  
Cause you had your turn _

**Ino, Tenten, Hinata:**

_(Turn)_

**Sakura:**

_And now you gone learn.  
What it really feels like to miss me.  
_

**Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata:**

_Cause if you liked it then,  
You should have put a ring on it.  
If you liked it then,  
You should have put a ring on it.  
If you liked it then you should put a ring on it.  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it.  
If you liked it then you should-a put a ring on it.  
(Uh oh oh. Uh oh oh oh oh oh. Uh oh oh oh - 2x).  
_  
**Hinata:**

_Don't treat me to the things of the world,_

**Tenten:**

_I'm not that kind of girl._

**Sakura:**

_Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve._

**Ino:**

_Is a man that makes me, then takes me_

**Tenten:**

_And delivers me to a destiny_

**Ino:**

_To infinity and beyond.  
_

**Hinata:**

_Pull me into your arms._

**Sakura:**

_Say I'm the one you want.  
_

**Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata:**

_If you don't, you'll be alone & like a ghost, I'll be gone.  
_  
**Sakura and Ino:**

All the single ladies

**Hinata and Tenten:**

_(All the single ladies)_

**Sakura and Ino:**

All the single ladies

**Hinata and Tenten:**

_(All the single ladies)_

**Sakura and Ino:**

All the single ladies

**Hinata and Tenten:**

_(All the single ladies)_

**Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata:**

_Now put your hands up.  
_  
**Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata:**

_If you liked it then,  
You should have put a ring on it.  
If you liked it then you should put a ring on it.  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it.  
If you liked it then you should-a put a ring on it.  
(Uh oh oh. Uh oh oh oh oh oh. Uh oh oh oh - 2x)._

Sakura had danced around with Ino, Tenten and Hinata clapping along with the music. By now the guys had all come outside and everyone was singing in a giant circle.

**(Girls of Rock and Roll – Alvin and the Chipmunks)**

**Demon Angels (boys) and Fallen Angels (girls) :  
**  
Sun goes down,  
I'm just gettin' up,  
I'm headed for the city of lights.

Radio blastin',  
All the way to the club,  
Gonna rock this town tonight.

**Fallen Angels:  
**  
You're living in a man's world,  
They tell us.  
But we ain't gonna buy it.  
The thing's they're tryin' to sell  
Us, now.

Cause we're the girls of rock and roll

**Sakura and Ino:**

(Ooooooh!)

**Fallen Angels:**

Yeah we're the girls of rock and roll.

**Tenten:**

Rock and roll, roll, roll, roll, roll-yuh

**Naruto and Kiba:**

Oooooohhh - yea

**Demon Angels:  
**  
Curtain's up,  
And I'm ready to go,  
My guitar is in my hand.  
There's nothin' more that I'd rather do,  
Than play in a rock and roll band.  
What we have is what we will givin'  
Headin' for the top!

**Sasuke:**

Don't you know?

**Demon Angels:**

We'll never stop believein'!

Now!

**Demon Angels:**

Cause we're the boys of rock and roll

**Naruto and Kiba:**

(You better believe it! Yea, yea, yea!)

**Demon Angels:**

Find More lyrics at .com  
Yeah, we're the boys of rock and roll.  
Rock and roll.

**Fallen Angels:**

We are the girls,  
We are the girls,  
We are the girls of rock and roll.

**Demon Angels:  
**  
We are the boys,  
We are the boys,  
We are the boys of rock and roll.

**Demon Angels:**

Cause we're the boys of rock and roll,

**Naruto and Sasuke:**

(Ohhhhh~)

**Fallen Angels:  
**  
Yeah, we're the girls of rock and roll,

**Sakura and Ino:**

Better believe that we are

**Demon Angels:  
**  
Yeah, we're the boys of rock and roll

**Naruto and Kiba:**

Rooooock and roooollllll

**Fallen Angels:  
**  
Yeah, we're the girls of rock and roll,

**Sakura and Ino:**

Rock and rock and roll

**Demon Angels:  
**  
Yeah, we're the boys of rock and roll

**Sasuke and Naruto:**

Rooooock and roll

**Fallen Angels:  
**  
Yeah, we're the girls of rock and roll,  
Rock and rock and roll

Everyone puffed up like fighting hens, Naruto and Ino suddenly burst out laughing again, and catching everyone else laughing too. Smiling happily, the group of teens continued like that for the rest of the night.


	16. Tenten's Accident

The group of teens had managed to get themselves inside at some point during the night. Shikamaru and Ino were curled up together on the love seat. Naruto and Hinata were together on the couch. Neji held Tenten on his lap in the large beanbag chair, while Kiba and Akamaru were curled up together in the mushroom chair.

In the large leather chair recliner was Sasuke and Sakura, her pink hair angelic encircling her face.

"How late were they up last night?" Kakashi whispered, Kyo standing next to him.

The two band managers watched as the teens all slept peacefully together in the living room, the television playing some random movie. Sipping their coffee, time slowly ticked away and slowly as eleven rolled around, they started to wake.

"Yo, Sasuke, you up?" Neji whispered, glancing across the room to the sleeping raven-haired boy.

His eyes opened and Sasuke yawned.

"What Hyguna?" he muttered back annoyed.

As Sasuke slowly looked around the room he saw that everyone was still asleep. He looked down to see whom he'd trapped in his strong bear hug.

A small smirk pulled at his lips as Sakura lay in his arms, curled up to his chest.

After a few moments though, Sakura slowly rose her head and untangled herself from Sasuke's hold, leaving him confused as she left the living room, easily avoiding the obstacles on the floor.

"How does she know?" Neji asked, gently lifting Tenten up in his arms.

"How the hell should I know?"

Getting to his feet, Sasuke followed after Sakura and found her sitting at the counter on a bar stool with Kakashi and Kyo, drinking a brown liquid out of a mug.

Her tired eyes, kept hold of Kakashi's single eye. The intent gaze that the two held was making the atmosphere in the room turn deadly, and it was making it hard to poor coffee for some strange reason.

"You know, you shouldn't mess with her in the morning." Kyo mumbled, getting from his seat and leaning against the counter next to Sasuke.

"Why? What could she do when she's this tired?" Sasuke asked, starring at the pinket with a smirk.

Slowly onyx met with emerald and Sasuke gulped.

"I'd run."

"What could she possibly do?"

"You're so stupid." Kyo said sternly as Sakura rose to her feet.

Sakura was within arms reach of a now very nervous Sakura, when a scream was heard from inside the living room.

"Sakura?" shouted Ino.

Dropping the mug that she held, Sakura left the kitchen at a dead sprint and quickly dropped next to Ino's side. Before her she was an unconscious Tenten, a large gash in her forehead and she was barely breathing.

"What the hell happened?" Sakura asked through gritted teeth.

"Akamaru got up and was growling at Neji who was carrying Tenten up the stairs. He tripped trying to-to step on the dog and down went Tenten." Naruto said.

"She fell down two flights of stairs." Shikamaru said.

Nodding, Sakura pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed for an ambulance.

* * *

**~*~*~*~- Sasuke's Point of View -~*~*~*~**

* * *

I watched as Sakura took total control of the situation, even though everyone else was still freaking out. Tenten looked extremely pale, her lips parted slightly, she seemed to have trouble breathing.

"Tenten, can you hear me?" Ino asked, grabbing her hand.

"Ino, has she been moved, or is this where she landed?" Sakura asked sternly, her eyes emotionless.

She shook her head and then glanced at Kyo.

"Ino, don't let anybody move her." Kyo instructed, finally coming out of his small bit of shock, "Hinata go locate your cousin and comfort him. Everyone else just stick around and don't do anything stupid."

Sakura got to her feet and hurried up the stairs.

'_Where are you going?'_

After five minutes, Sakura was down the stairs wearing a pair of dark navy low-rise skinny jeans, black biking boots, her leather jacket, and she was putting her hair up into a ponytail.

"What are you doing?" Kiba and Naruto asked, completely freaked by Sakura.

"I have business to do."

I noticed the look that Kyo and her shared before she hurried out of the room and towards the garage.

"Sasuke, go with Tenten!" Sakura shouted at me from across the house.

Looking up towards the window, I watched as Sakura shot off with her black crotch-rocket motorcycle, pink cherry blossoms designed on the sides of it just like her helmet.

"What kind of business could she possibly have to do?" Naruto asked, still staring out of the window.

"Don't worry about it. Can you see the ambulance?" Kakashi asked.

Kiba nodded and quickly went to get the paramedics and lead them to Tenten.

* * *

**-~ AT THE HOSPITAL ~-**

* * *

I waited in the waiting room with Kyo and Kakashi. It had been almost three hours now and I couldn't believe that Sakura and the others still hadn't shown up yet.

"Where is Sakura?" I asked, looking straight at Kyo.

"Don't worry about it."

"I will worry until I know."

Standing now, I went over to stand right before the eldest Haruno. Eye to eye now, he crossed his arms.

"Sometimes, it's better that you don't know what's always going on."

"Back down, brother."

Whipping around, I starred with disbelief at Sakura. There was a cut across her cheek and both her hands were bleeding like they had been punching something very hard. Bruises covered her arms and there was a small cut in her lower lip.

"What happened?"

"Don't worry about it, Sasuke. It doesn't concern you." Sakura said forcefully.

Her emerald eyes locked on with Kyo's and the expression that they shared didn't falter, almost like they were having a conversation in their heads.

"Tenten is going to be okay. A minor concussion and a few bruises, other than that she's going to be fine." Spoke an unnoticed doctor.

Kakashi got to his feet and nodded.

"Thank you."

"You can see her if you'd like, um, Miss. Haruno are you alright?"

I watched closely as the doctor laid his hand on her shoulder and ever so slightly, Sakura flinched away from his touch.

'_What are you hiding from us all, Sakura?'_

* * *

**-~ BACK AT THE HOUSE ~-**

* * *

"So Neji decided to stay at the hospital all night?" Kiba asked, still feeling extremely bad about what had happened.

"Kiba will you quit blaming yourself please. You can't control what happened. None of us could have changed what happened." Sakura said, lifting her head up from the counter where it was resting.

All of us sat around the little island that was in the middle of the kitchen, a place where we always seem to end up.

"But-"

"No buts."

I raised my eyebrow at her.

"You're a little bit of a hypocrite then, Sakura. You're one of the 'do as I say, not as I do' people."

A smirk curled at her lips and she shrugged.

"If I cared enough I'd say fuck off Uchiha, but I don't care what people think about me so yea. Whatever you say."

Before Sasuke could argue back with Sakura's playfulness, Kakashi quickly interrupted them.

"Demon Angels, we have a concert this Friday. It's at the memorial park, so yea, I think it's time that you started to rehearse for the concert."

The boys groaned out in annoyance.

"Why is it so soon?" Kiba complained.

"Because it was a last minute thing. Apparently there is some soldiers coming home on Thursday and the town wants to celebrate the return."

* * *

**~*~*~*~- Normal Point of View -~*~*~*~**

* * *

Sasuke noticed the shared look that Ino and Sakura had. A small smile seemed to be spreading across their faces.

"Kyo!" The girls shouted together.

The eldest pinket walked into the room covering his ears.

"Yes, yes, yes! The Fallen Angels were asked to perform just before the Demon Angels! You will get to sing too!"

Together the two girls jumped up and down with major excitement running through their veins.

"Hinata! Let's go pick out some songs!"

And in major excitement the three girls rushed out of the room and went to go get songs ready.

"Girls are weird." Naruto muttered.

"Maybe they're hopping the soldiers are hot?" Kiba laughed.

"What a bother, they'd have to be like twenty years old." Shikamaru grumbled, shaking his head.

Kyo and Kakashi chuckled and left the room, leaving the boys alone to try and figure things out.


	17. The Hero's Welcome

Time seemed to fly by for the girls and guys. Tenten and come home safe and sound. Neji was still keeping a close eye on her, but in the end, Tenten was healthy as a horse. She was also overjoyed to hear about the soldiers return and couldn't wait to play for them either.

"Do you think it's them?" Sakura asked, as Kyo drove to the park where they were going to play.

"I really hope so! We haven't seen them in so many years!" Ino said, giving Sakura's hand a small squeeze.

Standing on the stage, wearing a pair of black cargo pants and an army green spaghetti cami, her leather bracelet worn on her left wrist like it always is, and her wavy pink hair up in a ponytail. The other girls were dressed the same and it was weird that they hadn't seen any of the soldiers yet.

**(My Hero Is You – Hayden Panettiere)**

**Sakura:**

_You know I try to be  
All that I can  
But there's a part of me  
I still don't understand  
_

**Sakura:**

_Why do I only see  
What I don't have  
When my reality  
Its things are not that bad _

**Sakura and Ino:  
**  
_Your faith has shown me that  
_

**Sakura:**

_When my world goes crazy _

**Ino and Hinata:**

_You won't let go _

**Sakura:**

_When the ground gets shaky _

**Ino and Hinata:**

_You give me hope _

**Sakura:**

_When I try to push you away _

**Ino and Hinata:**

_You never move, yeah _

**Sakura:  
**  
_Now when I start doubting _

**Sakura and Tenten:**

_You help me see _

**Sakura:**

_There's a strength, and a light, and a power in me _

**Sakura and Tenten:**

_For believing there ain't nothing I can't do _

**Tenten:**

_My hero is you, yeah _

**Sakura:**

_My hero is you  
_

Sakura noticed that before her stood five smiling face's, right behind the Demon Angels who were waving their cell phones in the air like total dorks.

Wearing the arm uniforms, was the five she'd been missing for years now. Her old friends and protectors.

**Sakura:**

_I never saw the way  
You sacrificed  
Who knew the price you paid  
How can I make it right  
I know I've gotta try  
_  
**Sakura:**

_When my world goes crazy _

**Ino and Hinata:**

_You won't let go _

**Sakura:**

_When the ground gets shaky _

**Ino and Hinata:**

_You give me hope _

**Sakura:**

_When I try to push you away _

**Ino and Hinata:**

_You never move, yeah _

**Sakura:  
**  
_Now when I start doubting _

**Sakura and Tenten:**

_You help me see _

**Sakura:**

_There's a strength, and a light, and a power in me _

**Sakura and Tenten:**

_For believing there ain't nothing I can't do _

**Tenten:**

_My hero is you, yeah _

**Sakura:**

_My hero is you_

**Sakura:**

_And I hope that you can see  
You're everything that I wanna be, _

**Hinata:**

_Oooh  
_  
**Sakura:**

_When my world goes crazy  
You won't let go  
When the ground gets shaky  
You give me hope  
When I try to push you away  
You never move, yeah_

**Sakura:**

_Now when I start doubting _

**Ino, Tenten, Hinata:**

_You help me see _

**Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata:**

_There's a strength, and a light, and a power in me _

**Sakura:**

_For believing there ain't nothing I can't do _

**Ino, Tenten, Hinata:**

_My hero is you_

**Hinata:**

Yeah

**Ino:**

_My hero is you _

**Sakura:  
**  
_My hero is you_

Smiling happily, Sakura waved at the four men and single woman.

"And this is a lovely warm welcome home to the guests of honor!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"There is another song that we would like to play before we take a break."

**(There You'll Be – Faith Hill)**

**Sakura:**

_When I think back on these times  
And the dreams we left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get to have you in my life_

**Sakura:  
**  
_When I look back on these days  
I look and see your face  
You were right there for me_

**Sakura (Ino echoing in the background):  
**  
_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me_

**Sakura and Ino:**

_And everywhere I am, there you'll be_

**Sakura:**

_And everywhere I am, there you'll be  
_

**Sakura:**

_You know you showed me how it feels  
To feel the sky within my reach  
And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me  
_

**Sakura:**

_Your love made me make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me  
_

**Sakura (Ino echoing in the background):  
**  
_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life_

**Sakura:**

_I'll keep a part of you with me_

**Sakura and Ino:**

_And everywhere I am there you'll be_

**Sakura and Ino and Hinata and Tenten:  
**  
_'Cause I always saw in you my light my strength  
And I want to thank you now for all the ways  
You were right there for me, you were right there for me always  
_

**Sakura (Ino accompanying in the background):**

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am, there you'll be_

**Sakura:**

_And everywhere I am, there you'll be  
There you'll be_

Smiling, everyone erupted with applause for both the returned and the girls. Ino hugged Sakura quickly, then she jumped from the stage and went passed the Demon Angels and to the returned. Quickly capturing the young man with hair as dark as Sasuke's, and they both shared the exact same eyes.

"Welcome home, Itachi Uchiha." Sakura whispered, tears running down her face.

Hugging Sakura back just as tightly, they remained like that for a few moments longer while the other girls came over to them.

"Hey! Where's some of my sugar too?" Ino asked, arms open wide for Itachi to give her a hug too.

Laughing through her tears, Sakura released him and stepped back so that the others could hug him. Turning around, Sakura smiled up at the blonde whose hair was somewhat similar to Ino's. Deidara was smiling like usual, arms open for a hug.

"Glad you're still singing, Sakura! You're voice is as beautiful as it ever was!" he laughed, keeping his smile.

After the giant hug fest with everyone, both bands went to the back to go party and chill with the soldiers. Although, Sakura and Sasuke and Itachi were nowhere to be found.

* * *

I don't own any of these songs, just a reminder. i don't own the lyrics either, am just borrowing them so that it can be enjoyed by anyone who wants to read them. the songs are good though and i am encouraging people to go onto youtube and listen to them. :D

thanks for all the reviews you're all awesome :)


	18. Will You Scream?

Around three in the morning an unrecognizable car pulled up the Haruno drive and Sasuke and Sakura walked up the steps and went straight to bed. Nothing was asked and nothing was said of what happened.

* * *

**April**

**May**

**June**

**July**

* * *

The girls had grown so accustom to having the Demon Angels live with them that they'd forgotten that they could actually go home and live in their real homes.

"Hey, what are your plans for today?" Sasuke asked, sitting next to Sakura at the island in the kitchen.

She shrugged and suddenly started smirking.

"What you got in mind?"

"Well, do you know what screaming is?"

An evil glint filled Sakura's eyes.

"Why yes I do know what screaming is. Why do you ask?"

"Well, we need a female for the group, because some of the songs we would like to perform at our upcoming concert would sound better with an angelic voice rather than Naruto…"

Laughing, Sakura wiped tears from her eyes.

"Why don't you just ask Tenten or Ino? They'd be way better for it than me probably."

Sasuke turned slightly red and looked away.

"The thing is… the groups got together and the girl voted you…."

She stopped laughing and seemed somewhat confused.

"Ino's heard you scream before and thought that you were really impressive…"

"So they thought that I would want to do it?"

Sasuke nodded his head.

"What if I don't want to? What if I flat out say now and walk away at this moment?"

Sasuke's eyes got wide.

"Would you really do that?"

They starred at one another for a few seconds before Sakura's lips curled up.

"Give me the lyrics and a demo of Naruto singing. I'll be ready in a week."

"Only a week? It took us two months to get the lyrics down!"

"Sasuke, I know what I'm doing, I have a very good ear for music remember?"

Getting to her feet, Sakura looked up at Sasuke and smiled.

"I have them in my car, I'll grab then quick."

Sasuke disappeared out the door and right after Kakashi and Kyo came in the room.

"Sakura, I think we need to have a talk."

I glanced warily at Kyo.

"Yes?"

"Well it's about Itachi… and the core…"

Her eyes darkened as a small lump formed in her throat.

"SAKURA! YOU'RE GOING TO SCREAM WITH US?" Naruto shouted, running into the kitchen.

Interrupting Kyo and Kakashi, Sakura smiled and got to her feet.

"Yea, I'm kind of excited."

They left the room and went to share the good news with everyone.

"Will her helping them be good for the bands?"

"Kyo, in all my years of music management, I have never seen this sort of a situation."

They starred at each other and then looked out the window to where the group was talking.

"We can't tell her…" Kakashi said.

Kyo glared at the white haired man.

"My sister should know about this. I was sent the letter, I'll have to show up on base in seven months."

As the two continued to talk, they didn't know that Sasuke was in the other room, listening to the conversation. That he could hear everything.

'_Kyo's going back to the core?'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

* * *

_Alright, I know it's been so long since I uploaded. But I've been kinda busy with drama and family and school... so yea sorry hahahah. But I'll be uploading more chapters for all the stories within this week. To get everything updated._

_Also! I've been working on a story that I would actually like to get published, so if you would like to read it, I'm going to be uploading it. It's not anime related in anyway, but yea… if you're interested in reading it, it's called: _

"_FRENCH VANILLA CIGURETTES"_

_Well, that is all. Let me know what you think. I plan on adding a few more chapters about Kyo and Sakura's screaming. If you have any song suggestions, such as Pantara Avenged Sevenfold, or anything else it will be greatly appreciated. Thanks :D_

_You guys/girls are amazing!_

_Oh btw if anyone steals my idea for this, I will hunt you down and yea… thanks! _

_R and R please!_


	19. Sakura Concerting With The Demon Angels

Sakura sat there on her stool with the Demon Angels, her pink hair up in a messy bun and she had on her normal short jean shorts and sneakers. Her black ' _Fallen Angels_ ' t-shirt was tied in the back and she had on

"You ready?"

Sakura rubbed her eyes and smiled.

"Let's do this."

Winking at Sasuke, she and the rest of them walked out on stage.

"GOOD EVENING! IT'S GREAT TO SEE ALL OF YOU, OLD AND NEW FANS!"

Naruto's voice boomed as he held the microphone.

"TODAY WE HAVE A GUEST SINGER, SAKURA HARUNO! LET'S GIVE HER A WARM CHEER AND GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

Everyone screamed and shouted and Sakura glanced over at Sasuke. Screaming was definitely out of her character, but not impossible.

**[(( A Little Piece of Heaven – Avenged Sevenfold ))]**

**Sasuke:**

Before the story begins, is it such a sin  
For me to take what's mine, until the end of time?  
We were more than friends, before the story ends  
And I will take what's mine, create what God would never design

**Sasuke:**

_Our love had been so strong for far too long  
I was weak with fear that something would go wrong  
Before the possibilities came true_

_I took all possibility from you  
Almost laughed myself to tears_

**Kiba: **

hahahahahah!

**Sasuke:**

Conjuring her deepest fears

**Kiba:**

Come her you fucking bitch!

**Sasuke (and Kiba as backup):**

_Must have stabbed her fifty fucking times_

**Sakura:**

AAAAAAH!

**Sasuke and Kiba:**

_I can't believe it  
Ripped her heart out right before her eyes  
Eyes over easy!_

**Kiba and Naruto:**

Eat it, eat it, eat it!

**Shikamaru and Neji:**

_She was never this good in bed_

_Even when she was sleeping  
Now she's just so perfect_

_I've never been quite so fucking deep in_

**Sasuke:**

_It goes on and on, and on_

_I can keep you looking young  
And preserved forever with a fountain _

To spray on your youth whenever

**Sasuke and Kiba:**

_'Cause I really always knew that my little crime  
Would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs  
And I know, I know it's not your time but bye, bye  
And a word to the wise when the fire dies  
You think it's over but it's just begun, baby don't cry  
_

**Sasuke:**

_You had my heart, at least for the most part  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime  
We fell apart, let's make a new start  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, but baby, don't cry  
_

**Kiba:**

_Now possibilities I'd never considered  
Are occurring the likes of which I'd never heard  
Now an angry soul comes back from beyond the grave  
To repossess a body with which I'd misbehaved  
_

**Kiba and Naruto:**

_Smiling right from ear to ear  
Almost laughed herself to tears_

**Sakura:**

Hahahahahahah!

**Sasuke and Kiba:**

_Must have stabbed him fifty fucking times  
I can't believe it  
Ripped his heart out right before his eyes  
Eyes over easy!_

**Kiba and Naruto:**

Eat it, eat it, eat it!

**Shikamaru and Neji:**

_Now that it's done_

_I realize the error of my ways  
I must venture back to apologize  
From somewhere far beyond the grave  
_

**Sasuke:**

_I gotta make up for what I've done  
'Cause I was all up in a piece of heaven  
While you burned in hell, no peace forever  
_

**Sasuke and Kiba:**

_'Cause I really always knew that my little crime  
Would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs  
And I know, I know it's not your time but bye, bye  
And a word to the wise when the fire dies  
You think it's over but it's just begun but baby, don't cry  
_

**Sasuke:**

_You had my heart at least for the most part  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime  
We fell apart, let's make a new start  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, but baby, don't cry  
_

**Sasuke:**

_I will suffer for so long_

**Sakura (echoing Sasuke):**

_(What will you do, not long enough?)_

**Sasuke:**

_To make it up to you_

**Sakura (echoing Sasuke):**

_(I pray to God that you do)_

**Sasuke:**

_I'll do whatever you want me to do_

**Sakura (echoing Sasuke):**

_(Well then I'll break you unchained)  
_

**Sasuke:**

_And if it's not enough_

**Sakura (echoing Sasuke):**

_(If it's not enough, if it's not enough)_

**Sasuke:**

_If it's not enough_

**Sakura (echoing Sasuke):**

_(Not enough)_

**Sasuke:**

_Try again_

**Sakura (echoing Sasuke):**

_(Try again)_

**Sasuke:**

_And again_

**Sakura (echoing Sasuke):**

_(And again)_

**Sasuke:**

_Over and over again  
_

**Kiba and Naruto (raspy voices):**

_We're coming back, coming back  
We'll live forever, live forever  
Let's have a wedding, have a wedding  
Let's start the killing, start the killing  
_

**Naruto (raspy voice):**

Do you take this man in death for the rest of your unnatural life?

**Sakura:**

Yes, I do

**Naruto (raspy voice):**

Do you take this woman in death for the rest of your unnatural life?

**Sasuke:**

I do

**Naruto (raspy voice):**

I now pronounce you…

**Sasuke and Sakura:**

_'Cause I really always knew that my little crime  
Would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs  
And I know, I know it's not your time but bye, bye  
And a word to the wise when the fire dies  
You think it's over but it's just begun but baby, don't cry_

Sasuke looked straight into Sakura's and smirked, making her blush.

**Sasuke:  
**  
_You had my heart at least for the most part  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime  
We fell apart_

_Let's make a new start  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah_

_But baby, don't cry_

Flames shot up into the sky just as the last note died. Sakura went and picked up her guitar and smirked at Sasuke.

"ALRIGHT GUYS! WHOSE READY FOR SOMETHING A LITTLE MORE IMPRESSIVE?"

**[(( Danger Life – Avenged Sevenfold ))]**

**Sasuke:**

My 16 locked and loaded  
All fear has been avoided  
You say the words and my weapon is drawn

**Naruto:**

_This one could be my last time  
Some people call it war crime  
I may be staring down a lethal site... _

**Kiba (in a whisper):**

To die

**Sasuke and Naruto:**

_Nothing shocks you like a bullet hole_

Leaving my fear on the danger line  
Suffering a man should never know  
Leaving my faith on the danger line

Sakura's fingers moved at lightening speed, impressing Sasuke and the guys. They had never known her for her guitar playing, more for her looks and beautiful voice. But that was nothing compared to how fast she can actually play.

**Naruto:**

_I do this for my family  
My daughter loves her daddy  
Too many talk down on things they don't know_

**Sasuke:**

_With colors never faded  
Reckless and unabated  
They may take me but never take us all_

**Kiba (in a whisper):**

I'll crawl

**Sasuke and Naruto:**

_Nothing shocks you like a bullet hole  
Leaving my fear on the danger line  
Suffering a man should never know  
Leaving my faith on the danger line  
_

**Sasuke:**

_I know what you're thinking  
I've been there before_

**Sasuke and Naruto:**

_So think of the times  
The time we spent laughing away  
So think of the times, at home.  
_

**Sasuke:**

_Now I find myself in my own blood_

**Naruto:**

_The damage done is far beyond repair_

**Sasuke:**

_I never put my faith in up above  
But now I'm hoping someone's there_

**Naruto:  
**  
_I never meant to leave this world alone_

**Sasuke:**

_I never meant to hurt the ones who care_

Naruto

_And all this time I thought we'd just grow old  
You know, no one said it's fair_

**Sasuke:**

_Tell my baby girl that it's alright  
I've sung my last song today_

**Sasuke and Naruto:**

_Remind the Lord to leave his light on, for me  
I'm free  
_  
Sakura played her last solo while the boys whistled their final notes. The lights when out and a red spotlight came straight down on each of the teens on the stage.

**[(( Nightmare – Avenged Sevenfold ))]**

**Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji:**

_NIGHTMARE!  
Now your nightmare comes to life.  
_

**Sasuke:**

_Dragged you down below  
Down to the devils show  
To be his guest forever_

**Naruto and Kiba:**

_Peace of mind is less than never  
_

**Sasuke:**

_Hate to twist your mind  
But God ain't on your side  
An old acquaintance severed_

**Naruto and Kiba:**

_Burn the world your last endeavor  
_

**Sasuke and Naruto:**

_Flesh is burning  
You can smell it in the air  
Cause men like you have such an easy soul to steal _

**Kiba (echoing):**

_(steal)  
_

**Sasuke and Naruto:**

_So stand in line while they ink numbers in your head  
You're now a slave until the end of time here  
_

**Shikamaru (screaming):**

_Nothing stops the madness turning, haunting, yearning pull the trigger  
_

**Sasuke and Sakura:**

_You should have known  
The price of evil  
And it hurts to know that you belong here  
Yeah  
Oooooooh  
It's your fucking nightmare_

**Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji:**

_While your nightmare comes to life  
_  
**Sasuke:**

_Can't wake up in sweat  
Cause it ain't over yet  
Still dancing with your demons_

**Naruto and Kiba:**

_Victim of your own creation  
_

**Sasuke:**

_Beyond the will to fight  
Where all that's wrong is right  
Where hate don't need a reason_

**Naruto and Kiba:**

_Loathing self-assassination  
_

**Sasuke and Naruto:**

_You've been lied to  
Just to rape you of your sight  
And now they have the nerve to tell you how to feel _

**Kiba (echoing):**

_(feel)_

**Sasuke and Naruto:  
**  
_So sedated as they medicate your brain  
And while you slowly go insane they tell ya_

**Shikamaru (screaming):**

_"Given with the best intentions, help you with your complications"  
_

**Sasuke and Sakura:**

_You should have known  
The price of evil  
And it hurts to know that you belong here  
Yeah  
No one to call  
Everybody to fear  
Your tragic fate  
Is looking so clear  
Yeah  
Oooooooh  
It's your fucking nightmare_

**Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji:**

_HA! HA! HA! HA!  
_

Sakura and Sasuke faced each other with their own guitars, playing the duet perfectly in sync. You couldn't even tell that they were both playing, that's how perfect it was.

**Naruto:**

_(Maniacal laughter)_

**Sasuke:**

_Fight _

**Sakura (echoing):**

_Fight!_

**Sasuke:**

_Not to fail _

**Sakura (echoing):**

_Fail!_

**Sasuke:**

_Not to fall_

**Sakura (echoing):**

_Fall!_

**Sasuke and Sakura:**

_Or you'll end up like the others  
_

**Sasuke:**

_Die_

**Sakura (echoing):**

_Die!_

**Sasuke:**

_Die again_

**Sakura (echoing):**

_Die!_

**Sasuke:**

_Drenched in sweat_

**Sakura (echoing):**

_Sweat!_

**Sasuke:**

_With no respect for another_

**Shikamaru (screaming):**

_OH!  
_  
**Sasuke:**

_Down_

**Sakura (echoing):**

_Down!_

**Sasuke:**

_Feel the fire_

**Sakura (echoing):**

_Fire!_

**Sasuke:**

_Feel the hate_

**Sakura (echoing):**

_Hate!  
_

**Sasuke and Sakura:**

_Your pain is what we desire  
_

**Sasuke:**

_Lost_

**Sakura (echoing):**

_Lost!_

**Sasuke:**

_Hit the wall_

**Sakura (echoing):**

_Wall!_

**Sasuke:**

_Watch you crawl_

**Sakura (echoing):**

_Crawl!_

**Sasuke:**

_Such a replaceable liar  
_

**Sakura:**

_And I know you hear their voices_

**Sasuke (echoing):**

_(Calling from above)_

**Sakura:**

_And I know they may seem real_

**Sasuke (echoing):**

_(These signals of love)_

**Sakura:**

_But our life's made up of choices_

**Sasuke (echoing):**

_(Some without appeal)_

**Sakura:**

_They took for granted your soul  
And it's ours now to steal  
_

**Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji:**

_As your nightmare comes to life  
_

**Sasuke and Sakura:**

_You should have known  
The price of evil  
And it hurts to know that you belong here_

**Naruto:**

_Yeah_

**Sasuke and Sakrua:**

_No one to call  
Everybody to fear  
Your tragic fate  
Is looking so clear_

**Naruto:**

_Yeah_

**Sasuke and Sakura:**

_Oooooooh_

**Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji:**

_It's your fucking nightmare_

Smiling at the crowd, Sakura winked at Sasuke and they continued on through the night.


	20. Together Again

Sakura and Sasuke walked groggily into the Haruno mansion, both of them had their eyes barely open. Heading upstairs to shower and change, Sakura disappeared from sight.

"You guys did good!" Ino cheered, completely wired on caffeine.

Shikamaru just starred at her with a blank expression, like he couldn't comprehend what she was saying to them.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"I said you guys sounded really good, Sakura was a very nice addition to your sound."

While Ino rambled on and bounced around, Sasuke managed to slip away and get into his room. He went through the shower and then crawled into bed.

* * *

**~*~*~- Sasuke's Point of View -~*~*~**

Maybe an hour had gone by when I heard the gentle knocking on my door. It was three in the morning and I just wanted to go back to bed. Expecting to see Ino or Kakashi on the other side, I was in complete surprise to see the beautiful pinkette standing there in her 5' 4" heightness. Feeling somewhat exposed as I stood before her in nothing but flannel pants, smirked slightly.

"You okay?"

She shook her head and wiped her eyes. She'd been crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

She shook her head again and took a shaky deep breath.

"I-I had a nightm-mare…" she whispered, "Can I stay with you tonight?"

She held a silky blood-red pillow close to her chest.

"Yea, come on in."

Sakura stepped a few feet in and I closed the door, as soon as I did, she dropped the pillow and hugged me tightly. Tears flowed from her eyes, trickling down my bare chest.

"Aaawh baby it's going to be okay…"

She just cried and we must have stayed like that for a good half-hour.

"Sorry…" she whispered to me, "I'm being such a child…"

Shaking my head, I lead her to the bed and pulled the covers back, so she could lay down. Grabbing Sakura's pillow I laid down next to her and just let her curl up against my chest. Maybe five minutes passed and Sakura was completely asleep. Her small hand holding mine tightly, fingers interlaced and right against her heart.

"Sakura I have this problem…" I whispered to her.

She moaned softly and scooted closer.

"I have this girl stuck on my mind and just can't seem to stop thinking about her…"

Sakura squeezed my hand in her sleep.

"What should I do?"

Closing my eyes, I kissed the top of her head and could feel myself slowly drifting into sleep.

"Tell… her…"

My eyes shot open and I looked down at Sakura. She was smiling in her sleep, the tiniest bit of drool running from her lips. Smirking, I brushed it off and fell asleep as well.

* * *

I woke up slowly and found that I wasn't alone in my bed; Sakura was curled up in my arms embrace. At some point in our sleep she had gotten her back to me and still held my arm and hand to her chest, but my other arm was now around her also.

"Sasuke…"

"Hm…?"

She rolled over and stayed there in my arms.

"I-I really have this problem…"

I looked down at the pinkette and held her beautiful emerald eyes, entranced by just her entire being.

"I have this friend, I just can't stop thinking about them… I don't want them to ever leave…but I don't know how to tell them this…"

Smirking slightly, I leaned my head down so our lips were only moments apart.

"Tell him." I whispered.

Gently, I captured her soft pink lips, the taste of strawberries forever on my lips.

"Sakura, will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled warmly at me and nodded her head.

"Yes, I wouldn't want it any other way."


	21. Roof Top Extravaganza

Sakura and Sasuke decided to keep the news between themselves for a bit, because they weren't really sure how they were going to tell everyone exactly, this was really big news and the media would eat it all up.

Kyo had told the girls that afternoon, after Sasuke asked Sakura out, that they were going to be going to California to do a few concerts. He'd just gotten new songs and they really just screamed out Sakura.

"Are there any songs for us?" Ino asked.

"No sorry Ino…"

Sakura rolled her eyes and pulled the large red folder from Kyo.

"Let me pick three songs and the rest are for you guys to pick from."

The Demon Angels just starred at Sakura. Had Kakashi told them that Sasuke was singing them all then they wouldn't have argued that, but Sakura just didn't care what Kyo wanted.

"Sakura, as your manager I said you should sing the songs…" Kyo said sternly, taking the folder back from Ino.

"And as a member of this band, I say that it's not fair that I sing most of the songs. It's time to see some of the other talents in this band Kyo. Your baby sister is NOT the only kid on that stage. Without Ino, Hinata, or Tenten, we wouldn't be where we are today. They're the true stars."

Sasuke smirked as Sakura pulled out three songs and dropped the folder on the counter.

"Sakura Haruno, you and I have to have a talk."

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, whipping her hair around, it falling perfectly in place.

"No. WE are not talking. THIS is how it's going to go down: THEY will sing and I will play. End of story Kyo. I'm not singing. I don't want to."

Everyone in the room gasped and I just stared at her, her eyes filling with tears slightly.

"Sakura you can't do that!"

She glared angrily at her brother and she shook her head.

"I just did."

She left, she raced off with her motorcycle and a backpack filled with clothes. Sakura was gone.

"Did she just quit?" Ino asked, looking over at Kyo.

"No, it's something else…"

Kyo left the room and headed up the stairs. We all turned to Kakashi who sighed and motioned for everyone to gather round.

"Now I don't want to repeat myself, so nobody interrupt me okay?"

We all nodded our heads and I grabbed the red folder off the counter.

"Sakura has been having trouble with other agencies. They're claiming that she's spreading herself into their own territories. This means that they're looking for anything that they can get on her. That's why her and Kyo randomly disappear for days or weeks at a time, to clear up whatever's been going on or to go to court. The Haruno family is very independently wealthy, but these agencies don't like how Sakura gives over half of the money earned at concerts to charities and hospitals and different funds. Music Industry is very greedy."

"So people don't like that she's a nice person?"

Kakashi nodded his head.

"Well, I think a few things are going to start changing then."

Pulling out my phone, I gestured for all the others to come with me. We went outside and I held he folder under my arm as I called Sakura and left a message on her phone.

"Sakura, I know that you're just not answering my call and will listen to this in about a minute. But if you trust me enough, you'll show up at the hospital downtown and bring your guitar."

Hanging up my phone, I turned to the others.

"What's the plan?" Naruto asked.

"You all think you got a concert in you for today?"

Looking at each other, the group all smiled evilly.

"I'll get the van!" Tenten said, hurrying to get the keys.

* * *

**~*~*~- Narrator's Point of View -~*~*~**

Both the Demon Angels and Fallen Angels had set up their sets on two roofs that were directly across from each other. Sakura had met them there and was smiling with her girls; Ino insisted that she sing a good portion of the songs. A giant tub was in front of each the bands, each supporting two different charities. One was for cancer and the other was for mental patients.

"Alright Konoha! We're here today to do a free concert! Please support one of the charities or both of them!" Sasuke said into the microphone.

"Yea! All of the profits will go to these charities, you have my word. Everybody deserves to have a better life, we want to help those who want and need it. Support them. Please." Sakura said across the street into her microphone.

"So lets get the party started!" Ino shouted into her microphone.

**(( **_**The Girls of Rock and Roll – The Chipmunks **_**))**

**Fallen Angels and Demon Angels:**

_Sun goes down, I'm just getting up  
I'm heading for the city lights!  
Radio blastin' on my way to the club  
Gonna rock this town tonight!  
_  
**Fallen Angels:**

_You're living in a man's world, they tell us.  
But we ain't gonna buy it,  
The things they're try to sell us now!  
_

**Fallen Angels:**

_'Cause we're the girls of rock 'n roll! _

**Ino:**

_Oooooh-woo!  
_

**Fallen Angels:**

_Yeah we're the girls of rock 'n roll! _

**Ino:**

_Rock 'n roll-oll-oll-oll yea!  
_  
**Naruto:**

_Whoa! yeah! _

**Demon Angels:**

_Curtain's up and I'm ready to go  
My guitar is in my hands  
There's nothing more than I rather do  
Than play in a rock 'n roll band!  
What we have is what we have been given  
Heading for the top!_

**Naruto:**

_Don't you know?_

**Demon Angels:**

_We'll never stop believing now! _

**Demon Angels:  
**  
_'Cause we're the boys of rock 'n roll! _

**Naruto:**

_You better believe it yeah yeah yeah _

**Demon Angels:**

_'Cause we're the boys of rock 'n roll! _

**Naruto:**

_Rock 'n roll-oll!  
_  
**Fallen Angels:  
**

_We are the girls, we are the girls, we are the girls of rock 'n roll!  
_  
**Demon Angels:**

_We are the boys, we are the boys, we are the boys of rock 'n roll! _

Sasuke and Sakura had a small guitar duet, playing perfectly in sync with each other.

**Demon Angels:**

_'Cause we're the boys of rock 'n roll _

**Fallen Angels:**

_Yeah we're the girls of rock 'n roll _

**Ino:**

_Better believing that we are! _

**Demon Angels:**

_Yeah we're the boys of rock 'n roll  
_

**Fallen Angels:**

_Yeah we're the girls of rock 'n roll  
_  
Smiling, the Demon Angels were off on their song first.

**(( **_**I, Yi, Yi, Yi, Yi, I Cuanto Le Gusta – The Chipmunks**_** ))**

_I yi yi yi  
I yi yi yi yi yi yi  
I yi yi yi yi I like you very much  
I yi yi yi yi I think your grand  
Why why why is it that  
When I feel your touch  
My heart starts to beat to beat the band  
I yi yi yi I like you to hold me tight  
You are too too too too devine  
If you want to be  
In someone's arms tonight  
Just be sure the arms you're in are mine_

_I like your lips  
And I like your eyes  
Do you like my hips  
To hypnotize you_

_See see see see see the moon above  
Way way way way way up in the blue  
Si si seniorita I think I fall in love  
And when I fall I think I fall for you  
I yi yi yi  
Si si si si  
I yi yi yi  
Can see see see  
Can see see see that you're for me_

_CUANTO LE GUSTA_

_Ok chipmunks hit it!  
Ah Ha Ha Ha Ha_

_You've gotta get going  
Where you're going  
What 'cha gonna do  
Yeah!  
We're on our way to somewhere  
The three of us and you  
A Hunh!  
Who will be there  
What'll we see there  
What a really big surprise  
There may be senioritas  
With dark and flashing eyes  
We're on our way (Repeat)  
Pack up your pack (Repeat)  
And if we stay (Repeat)  
We won't be back (Repeat)  
How can we go (Repeat)  
We haven't gotta gotta dime  
But we're going  
And we're gonna have a happy time  
Ha Ha Ha  
Cuanta le gusta  
Le Gusta (6X)  
Cuanta le gusta  
Le gusta (5X)_

Their happy beat was quickly taken over by that of a more seductive tone.

**(( **_**Getting Luck – The Chipmunks**_** ))**

**Sakura and Ino:**

_Honey, you're a sweet thing  
And you look so fine  
All I ever wanted  
Is to make you mine _

**Sakura and Ino:**

_Give me a clue  
Tell me what I need to do  
To get lucky with you_

**Sakura:**

_Boy, I really love you  
With my heart and soul_

**Ino:**

_Honey won't you take me  
Where I want to go  
_

**Sakura and Ino:**

_Give me a clue  
Tell me what I need to do  
To get lucky with you_

**Sakura:**

_Getting lucky mmmm getting lucky  
Is really what it's all about_

**Ino:**

_Getting lucky mmmm getting lucky  
It's something I can't do without_

**Sakura and Ino:**

_Honey, I've been waiting  
Waiting patiently_

**Ino:**

_Let me unlock your heart, boy  
_

**Sakura:**

_I think I've got the key_

**Sakura and Ino:**

_Give me a clue  
Tell me what I need to do  
To get lucky with you_

As the evening progressed and after a few numerous breaks, the songs had changed from more humorous to songs that were more to the bands style.

**(( **_**Brink By Boring Brick – Paramore**_** ))**

**Sakura:**

_She lives in a fairytale_

_Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of a world that she's left behind_

**Sakura and Ino:**

_It's all about the exposure the lens I told her_

**Sakura:**

_The angles were all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

**Tenten and Ino:**

_Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds_

**Sakura:**

_Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle_

**Tenten and Ino:**

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

**Sakura:**

_So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out_

**Sakura and Ino:**

_But it was a trick  
And the clock struck twelve  
Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick  
Or the wolf's gonna blow it down_

**Tenten and Ino:**

_Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds_

**Sakura:**

_Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
_

**Sakura:**

_Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic_

**Sakura and Ino:**

_Yeah you built up a world of magic_

**Sakura:**

_If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hand  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Oh even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah_

**Sakura and Ino:**

_Go get your shovel  
We'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
_

**Ino and Tenten (x2):**

_ba da ba ba da ba ba da...  
_

**Sakura (x2):**

_ba da ba ba da ba ba da..._

Sasuke gave Sakura a strange look, not really understanding what her song meant. She sings many songs with specific means that have hidden messages, but this song in particular was bothering him a lot.

**(( **_**Just The Girl – The Click Five **_**))**

**Sasuke:**

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after  
_

**Sasuke and Naruto:**

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet_

**Sasuke:**

_And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
_

**Sasuke and Naruto:**

_She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more_

**Sasuke:**

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
_

**Naruto and Shikamaru:**

_She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour_

**Sasuke:**

_She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her_

**Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru:**

_What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her  
_

**Sasuke and Naruto:**

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet_

**Sasuke:**

_And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else_

**Sasuke and Naruto:**

_She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more_

**Sasuke:**

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
_

**Sasuke:**

_The way she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet_

**Naruto:**

_Cause every word she's ever said_

**Shikamaru:**

_Is still ringin' in my head_

**Naruto and Shikamaru:**

_Still ringin' in my head  
_

**Sasuke:**

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined  
_

**Sasuke and Naruto:**

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet_

**Sasuke:**

_And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
_

**Sasuke and Naruto:**

_She's a mystery  
She's too much for me_

**Sasuke:**

_But I keep comin' back for more  
_

**Sasuke and Naruto:**

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for  
_

**Sasuke and Naruto and Shikamaru:**

_I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for_

**Sasuke:**

_Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

Sasuke blew a kiss to Sakura who started to blush a bright scarlet color. Sasuke smirked and Naruto high-fived him.


End file.
